<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Diary Entries by WritingIsSpeaking</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27181979">Diary Entries</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingIsSpeaking/pseuds/WritingIsSpeaking'>WritingIsSpeaking</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Owl House (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:48:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>19,716</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27181979</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingIsSpeaking/pseuds/WritingIsSpeaking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Since befriending Luz, Amity's diary entries have gotten a lot more interesting.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amity Blight/Luz Noceda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>139</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>450</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Just Say No</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> Dear Diary, </em>
</p><p><em> I really need to start saying no to Luz. It’s just when she looks at me with those brown eyes, my words lose all meaning. Here’s what happened today... </em> </p>
<hr/><p>It started out innocent enough. Luz and her friends were enjoying lunch when Viney had approached their table. She was put in charge of the griffin stables after school and wanted a few extra hands for help. Luz jumped at the chance, quite literally on top of her bench. Her enthusiasm was contagious as always, and soon the whole table was agreeing.</p><p>“Great! Meet me outside the school after the final bell. We’ll head over together.” Viney gave the group a two-fingered salute and wink.</p><p>They were heading towards the stables with Viney when Amity finally decided to speak up.</p><p>“Is this really a good idea? We don’t know anything about griffins.”</p><p>“Griffins are simple creatures. Just remain calm and treat them with respect and you’ll be fine.” Viney assured. “Also, don’t look them directly in the eye. Doing so is a challenge of dominance.”</p><p>Amity squeaked. “Yeah, I’m out.”</p><p>She went to turn but was stopped by Luz’s hand on her shoulder. “Come on, Amity! We already promised-”</p><p>“Correction, <em> you </em> promised.”</p><p>“Details, details. It’ll be fun! Don’t forget, I’m also studying beast-keeping. We can do this!”</p><p>Amity took one look at Luz’s face and knew she already lost. Her eyes scanned over to Gus and Willow. The illusionist had both thumbs up and Willow gave her an encouraging smile.</p><p>“Ugh, fine.”</p>
<hr/><p>“Run-away-run-away-run-away!” Luz screeched as her and Amity avoided the juvenile griffin.</p><p>Puddles squawked and went to snap at the dead rats hung around Luz’s neck. Amity glared at the upperclassman.</p><p>“<em>Why </em> are we doing this again?!”</p><p>Viney dodged another griffin just as its beak clamped down where she was standing. “It helps the little ones learn how to hunt!” She expertly avoided another jab with an impressive cartwheel.</p><p>Amity stared open-mouthed at the multi-track student. Her gaze switched over to Willow and Gus. The two seemed to have everything under control, all things considered. Gus made duplicate copies of himself and Willow, all running away from their own baby griffin.</p><p>“Incoming!”</p><p>Amity had less than a millisecond to process the fact Luz was charging directly towards her. She hit the ground with an audible grunt and felt the wind knock out of her. Luz groaned on top of her before inhaling deeply.</p><p>“Amity! Are you okay? I’m so sorry!”</p><p>The witch opened her mouth to reply but was interrupted by a screech. Puddles came barreling towards the two. Luz tried to right herself, but her legs got tangled up in Amity’s. As the two tried to unscramble their limbs, Viney put herself in between them and the griffin with her arms out wide.</p><p>“Whoa Puddles! That’s enough!”</p><p>Puddles immediately stopped. She cocked her head as she cooed in confusion. Viney removed one of the rats from around her neck and tossed it in the air. Puddles snatched it with her beak and swallowed it whole. She lowered her head and nuzzled against Viney affectionately.</p><p>“You guys okay?” Viney asked as she gave the griffin another rat.</p><p>Amity and Luz finally managed to untangle themselves. Amity stood up and brushed herself off while trying to maintain what little dignity remained. Her cheeks burned.</p><p>“F-Fine.” Was all she could manage as she tried to subdue her blush.</p><p>Luz sat up and remained on the ground. She groaned while rubbing her head. “I’m good.”</p><p>Amity held out her hand to help Luz up. They exchanged soft glances before Willow and Gus came running over, both of their necks empty.</p><p>“That was so much fun!” Gus exclaimed. “Can we do that again tomorrow?”</p><p>“Sure!”</p><p>“No!"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>My first multi-chapter fic! Please enjoy and leave a comment!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. An Understanding</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Emira checks up on her baby sister with the intention of making amends.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Dear Diary,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>This cast bites. No seriously, it bit me when the healer first put it on. I can’t believe I have to miss the field trip because of this stupid thing. I’m missing going to the Emperor’s castle!! Seeing the castle would’ve helped me get one step clos</span>
  </em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“Hey Mittens!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amity jumped as her door was slammed open. Emira poked her head around and smiled at her sister. Amity was lounging in her bed, diary balanced on her outstretched legs. She released her hand from her chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Emira! Don’t. Do that!” She hissed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The elder witch had the decency to look apologetic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, Mittens. Didn’t mean to scare you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amity closed her diary and set it aside. “If you bothered to knock, maybe my heart wouldn’t be in my throat right now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her sister walked over to the bed and plopped down on the end. Amity used her hands to push herself up straighter, making room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How you holding up?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amity let out a loud sigh and folded her arms across her chest. “I’m bored out of my mind, and my foot itches like crazy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emira hummed and looked around the room. Her eyes landed on the pencil Amity was using to write with. She picked it up and then drew a small spell circle. The pencil doubled in length. She handed the elongated pencil over to Amity.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Try this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The younger girl took the offered utensil and maneuvered it down her cast eraser side first. When she found the itch she moved it up and down with a satisfied sigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, much better.” Emira grinned. Amity lifted a suspicious eyebrow. “Not that I’m ungrateful, but what are you doing here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The twin shrugged her shoulders. “Can’t I check on my baby sister after she broke her leg?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can,” Amity started warily. “But it’s just weird. I already told you, I forgave you for the library incident. You don’t have to keep making it up to me anymore.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That made Emira’s face fall. “Right, about that. Amity, I feel like we should talk.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The young witch perked up at this. She studied her sister’s body language. Emira’s eyes were flitting around the room while her posture was bent over curling in on itself. She was twiddling her thumbs.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She looks...nervous.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Amity remained silent as the elder gathered her thoughts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emira cleared her throat. “I-I know Ed and I already apologized for what happened at the library, but I need to make something very clear.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shifted so she was facing Amity head on. Amity’s eyes widened at her sister’s expression. All traces of mischievous were gone, replaced with the most serious face she had ever seen on the elder witch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That night we went too far. After realizing the danger we unintentionally put you in, I made myself a promise,” She took Amity’s hands in her own. “Amity, I need to be a better sister to you. And not just by being nicer and pulling less pranks. I want you to know that I’m here for you. Whether it’s school, friends, our parents, crushes, or even if you just wanna talk. You can come to me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amity was speechless. Her mouth flopped open and close trying to come up with a response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I...wow. Uh, thank you, Em. That means so much. I know that took a lot and I wanna say more, but all I can come up with is thanks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emira let out a sigh of relief and chuckled. She ruffled Amity’s hair to lighten the mood. “Phew, sorry to get all mushy there on you, sis. I just really needed to get that out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amity laughed along with her. She opened her arms for a hug and Emira fell into them. The older Blight fixed her sister’s hair and then gave her shoulder a squeeze. With a parting smile, she started to get up from the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait.” Amity called. Emira froze. “There is something I wanna talk about.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emira sat back down and gave her sister her undivided attention. Amity cleared her throat as her cheeks turned pink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know-I mean what you said about crushes…” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Why is this so hard?</span>
  </em>
  <span> “I’m not...ugh!” </span>
  <span>Amity’s face fell into her hands. Emira patiently waited.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amity took a deep breath and rushed everything out into her palms. “I-don’t-like-boys-I-like-girls.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emira’s eyebrow quirked. “Oh? What made you come to that conclusion?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amity’s face turned scarlet. She peeked up at Emira. For once there was no teasing smirk. If anything, she looked genuinely curious. Amity mumbled incoherently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emira cupped her ear and leaned closer. “What was that? Didn’t hear you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have a crush on Luz!” Amity shouted, pulling her face away from her hands while sitting upright.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emira reeled back at the sudden confession inches away from her ear. She blinked owlishly before giggling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow, that was a lot easier than I was expecting.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amity groaned. She took one look at her sister’s knowing smirk and sighed. “How long have you known?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emira tapped her chin in thought. “I suspected something was up during our trip to the Knee, but it wasn’t until Grom I had proof.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What proof?” Amity questioned hesitantly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, your little note specifically addressed to Luz, asking her to Grom. Not to mention that dance you two shared was pretty telling.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You saw that?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emira scoffed and flicked her wrist. “Practically the whole school saw it. The entire gym followed Luz when she ran out into the woods, Grometheus hot on her heels.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amity groaned and plopped her face in her hands again. Emira placed what she hoped was a reassuring hand on her shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, it’s okay, Amity. Having a crush is completely normal, it’s not the end of the world.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amity rolled her head to face her. “I know. It’s just...sooo much harder than I ever thought it would be. I can’t even talk to her, Em! I run my mouth or just blurt out the most random things!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Such as?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When she lifted me up to take me to the healer’s, I said ‘Wow. Sports’.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emira couldn’t hold it in, she started cackling. Amity gave a small smile and then joined in. The two laughed together, leaning on each other for support. Emira’s laugh was abruptly interrupted by Amity grabbing her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You repeat any of this and I will hex you.” She warned darkly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emira understood the threat and its underlying meaning. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Tell anyone, and I’m never trusting you again. </span>
  </em>
  <span>She grabbed Amity in a side hug, squeezing tight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I won’t, sis. I promise.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I really enjoy writing Emira. I know in episodes she's appeared in she's less serious and more fun, but I am a sucker for sister bonding. Plus, I love to torture Amity ;)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Repair and Rebuild</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Amity receives an unexpected message from an old friend.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Dear Diary,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I can’t sleep. I mean, how can I? Luz interrupted the Owl Lady’s petrification and then took off on her back. I can’t believe her magic has gotten so powerful, but I guess I shouldn’t be surprised. Her dedication to magic might even surpass mine; not that I would ever admit that out loud. I really want to see if she’s okay. But it’s so late and she’s been through a lot, I don’t wanna bother her. But what if she thinks I don’t care? I do!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Amity groaned and face planted on top of her open diary. She was laid out on her bed, on her stomach with her diary laid out on her pillow as a temporary desk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m overthinking this. I should just message her and ask if she’s okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sat up in her bed and summoned her scroll. She stared at the device before throwing herself backwards and draping her arm across her eyes, the scroll disappearing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She doesn’t have a scroll, you idiot!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amity felt around for the pillow. She grabbed it and smothered her face, screaming her frustration into the fabric. A few moments passed before a soft knock rattled her door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mittens, you okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She removed the pillow. “I’m good, Ed. Sorry if I woke you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a slight pause and then the sound of her door opening. Amity remained splayed out on her bed, only turning her head to look at her brother. Edric looked over at his distressed sister. It didn’t take a genius to figure out why. Every station covered the petrification and he and Emira were watching on the family globe downstairs. He walked over and stopped at the edge of her bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He rubbed the back of his neck and sucked in a breath. “Uh, mind if I sit?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amity shimmied over as her reply, remaining on her back. The older sibling seated himself, leaving enough space between the two. Neither spoke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edric coughed into his hand to break the silence. “Do you...wanna talk about it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amity let out a deep sigh up at the ceiling. Edric took that as a sign of aggravation towards him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, I’m not good at this kind of stuff.” He grumbled, a little offended.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His sister shot up at that. “No, I’m not annoyed at you. S-Sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Silence consumed them once again. Edric chuckled to himself. “Em makes this look so easy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amity laughed at that. “You’re not wrong there. Though, I appreciate the effort. Really.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiled. “So, I’m assuming you’re going to see Luz tomorrow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shrugged. “I’m not sure. I can’t contact her, she doesn’t have a scroll. And I wanna see her, but what if she doesn’t want any visitors?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edric nodded as he listened to his little sister’s dilemma. “That is a tricky one, but if I was in Luz’s position, I’d want to be surrounded by friendly faces.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but that’s what she has her mentor for, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edric hummed in response. “Maybe, but not necessarily.” He placed his hand on the young girl’s shoulder. “Look, from the interactions I’ve had with Luz, she thrives off social interaction. The girl just wants to befriend everyone she meets. I think if you went over, it would really cheer her up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amity considered this. Her brother did make a fair point. As she debated inside her head, Edric let a smirk appear on his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Besides, if you don’t see her tomorrow, Em and I will be subjected to your wallowing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He got the reaction he was hoping for. Amity’s face turned bright red and she let out a squawk. “I do </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> wallow!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edric rolled his eyes. “Oh puh-lease. Since you broke your leg and had to stay home from school, you’ve been grumpier than usual. No doubt due to your lack of daily dose of Luz.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amity's face was so bright, Edric swore he could feel the heat radiating from her. He yelped as she gave him a good shove off her bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can leave now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edric looked up at his blushing sister from the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aw, but Mittens, we were having a moment.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amity pointed at the door. “Out!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emira appeared in the doorway, surveying the scene. “What’s with all the yelling? You guys know what time it is, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked at her twin on the floor and her little sister stationed on the bed, her face the color of apple blood. “Oooh, are we messing with Mittens?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emira strutted in and sat down in Edric’s previous spot. Amity glared and crossed her arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We were having a perfectly good moment and then Mittens just goes and pushes me off her bed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emira simply raised an eyebrow towards her. Amity scoffed. “You’re impossible.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So judging by the shade of red, I’m gonna guess he brought up Luz.” Emira snickered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amity went to push Emira off, but unlike their brother she was expecting it. She held her ground as her sister kept shoving.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She makes it too easy.” Edric laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A ping interrupted the bickering siblings. Amity summoned her scroll and went to look at the notification. Her eyes widened. The twins looked on, concern looks replacing their smirks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everything alright?” Emira asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um, yeah.” Amity murmured. “It’s a message on Penstagram...from Willow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edric shot up from the floor and joined his sisters on Amity’s bed. Emira leaned in closer and looked over Amity’s shoulder, Edric appearing at her other side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is it about Luz? Is she okay?” Edric muttered close to her ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amity read the message aloud. “Hey Amity, sorry for messaging so late. Just wanted to let you know Gus and I will be stopping by the Owl House tomorrow after school. Message me when you’re able. Have a good night.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, there’s your answer, Mittens.” Edric said happily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I guess so.” Amity replied numbly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The twins leaned back and looked at each behind Amity's head, confusion and concern on their faces. Edric went to ask what was wrong before Emira placed a hand on his shoulder, gently shaking her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll let you get some sleep.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amity nodded as the twins got up and headed for the door. Emira let her brother go ahead of her before turning towards Amity, her hand on the doorknob.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Night, Amity.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Night.” She parroted back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that, Emira shut the door and went towards her own room. Her twin met her in the hall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you think that was all about?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emira shrugged her shoulders. “I’m not entirely sure, but I think it has to do with Willow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edric grabbed his chin in thought. “That name sounds familiar, but I can’t place it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She was Amity’s friend when she was little. Amity stopped hanging out with her when she met Boscha. She never said why.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m starting to realize we know nothing about Mittens despite knowing her her entire life.”</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Amity stared at her scroll, trying to think of a reply. She typed out a sentence, quickly deleting it. This process repeated itself three more times.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get it together, Amity. It’s just a simple text.” She grumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyes widened when she saw Willow was typing out another message.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Crap! She knows I’m up! What do I do? What do I do?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Amity wiped her forehead tiredly. “It’s too late for this kind of stress.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A series of numbers appeared in the message. Her eyebrow arched.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did she - just give me her direct contact number?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She tapped on the numbers and the option to call said number appeared on her scroll. “Here goes nothing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She hit the green call button. It rang once, twice, and then Willow’s voice was on the other end.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Amity.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amity took a deep silent breath, trying to calm her nerves. “H-Hey, Willow. I really appreciate you contacting me. Have you heard anything from Luz?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Willow sighed sadly. “Unfortunately, no. I know I said in the previous text I sent you that Gus and I were going over tomorrow, but he just messaged me saying he was grounded after interrupting his dad’s broadcast.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I see. Is that - is that okay with you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I mean Gus was pretty disappointed because he’s just as worried-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I meant...it just being the two of us visiting her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Willow was silent on the other end. “I don’t mind.” Another sigh escaped the plant witch. “Look, I know things are still...developing between us, but I don’t see why we have to make things awkward.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amity rubbed the back of her neck. “I’m sorry. I just - I don’t wanna screw this up again and I guess by doing so I’m over analyzing everything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Willow giggled. “That does mean a lot to me, Amity. I do know you’re trying and that says just as much.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The young Blight smiled widely at her scroll. “Thanks, Willow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Willow hummed in reply.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Besides,” Amity felt her stomach drop. She knew that tone. She was very familiar with it and whenever she heard it from her siblings, she knew what was coming. “One of the things we have in common is we both care about Luz. Well, maybe not in the same sense.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amity felt her face warm. “Am I really that obvious?” She moaned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was loud laughter on the other end. Her face just kept getting hotter. “Willow!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bespectacled witch spoke in between small gasps. “I’m - I’m sorry, Amity! I just - I couldn’t resist!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amity full on growled at her scroll.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, I’m done. Woo, talk about an ice breaker. Don’t worry, your secret’s safe with me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not if I keep being so careless. I don’t know what to do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All first crushes are intense, Amity. Just keep being yourself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s what I’m afraid of.” She mumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Willow’s laughter drifted from her scroll. Amity smiled.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Letting It Out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Amity needs to talk to Luz.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Trick or treat! Here's your treat :) We all knew some angst was coming, but I made up for it with fluff!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> Dear Diary, </em>
</p><p><em> Wow. Just...wow. Willow and I went over to the Owl House to check on Luz and what she told us was insane. She faced off against Emperor Belos. </em> <b> <em>EMPEROR BELOS</em></b><em>! And survived! Not to mention she told us that she destroyed her only way back home. All to protect her mentor. I’m still wrapping my head around it. She’s just so...selfless. I knew she was kind, but this is just unreal. She just keeps surprising me. First she takes my place as Grom Queen without a second thought, then she (stupidly) challenges Boscha to a grudgby match for Willow’s sake, and now she fights the most powerful witch on the Boiling Isles for her mentor. She is </em> <b> <em>fearless</em></b><em>. I just wish I could be like that. </em></p><p>
  <em> Anyway, that was about a week ago and I’ve noticed she’s been a bit...off. As soon as we heard about what happened to the portal, Willow and I volunteered to do everything we could to help her find a way back home. Gus joined in when we caught him up in school. (Oh yeah, I finally got my cast off. Those healing glyphs really speed up the process) Since then she’s been running herself ragged with research. I can see the dark circles under her eyes and catch her yawning when she thinks no one is looking. </em>
</p><hr/><p>Amity halts her writing when she hears the entrance to her hideout opening. The wall slides further revealing Luz on the other side. The second her eyes land on Amity her face splits into a grin and she waves. Amity instantly notices the smile doesn’t quite reach her eyes and the wave isn’t as enthusiastic. She closes her book and puts down her pen.</p><p>“Hey, Luz.” She greets.</p><p>Luz waltzes into the room looking around, her eyes landing on the witch’s diary. “Oh, were you writing?” She starts to back step out of the room. “I can come back.”</p><p>“No!” Amity shouts. Luz stops in her tracks, eyes widening at her outburst. “Sorry - I meant, I was done anyway.”</p><p>Luz just nods and joins Amity over near the desk. She leans her backside on the edge and places her hands on either side of herself. Her eyes flicker around the room before staring up at the ceiling.</p><p>“Soooo, what’d you wanna talk to me about?”</p><p>Amity drums her fingers on her diary. “Luz, are you okay?”</p><p>Luz grips the edge of the table. “I’m fine.” She answers, her voice void of emotion.</p><p>The young witch narrows her eyes. Willow said she and Gus had received the same reply. Luz stares off into the distance, her lips in a tight line. Amity scrutinizes her and Luz feels herself inching away from the intense gaze.</p><p>“No, you’re not.” She states with conviction.</p><p>Luz’s eyes trail over to look at Amity. Her face is set in determination and challenging Luz to disagree with her. The human releases a heavy sigh.</p><p>“Okay, so I haven’t been getting much sleep. But that’s just because I’ve been getting caught up in my research.” Her arms cross over her chest, scowling.</p><p>Amity blinks owlishly at her tone. “Luz, you need sleep. I know this is hard for you-”</p><p>“No, you don’t!” Luz whirls around to face a shocked Amity. She pushes off the desk and begins pacing the small room, her arms gesturing wildly. “Everyone keeps saying that! I love Eda, I love my friends, but no one knows what this feels like! No one has been in this situation,” Her voice begins to break. “I <em> can’t go home</em>, Amity!”</p><p>At this Luz presses her face into her hands and sniffles. Tears start to fall before she can stop them, heavy sobs following soon after. Unable to stand anymore, she lowers herself to the floor on her knees and cries into her hands.</p><p>Amity is by her side in an instant. She lays a comforting hand on her back and begins to rub up and down the sobbing girl’s back.</p><p>Luz speaks between hiccups and harsh breaths. “I know - everyone - is just trying to cheer me up and - wants me - to be - happy - again. But - I’m - so - <em>scared</em>.”</p><p>More sobs prevent her from speaking. Amity brings the girl into her arms, holding her close. All Luz can do is grip the front of her shirt and cry into her shoulder. Amity feels some of her own tears prick her eyes, but wipes them away. If Luz knew she made her cry she would just apologize and feel worse. They stay like for a few moments, Luz letting everything out. Once the sobs have softened, Amity lets out a shaky breath.</p><p>“You’re right,” She begins. “I’m not gonna pretend I know what you’re going through. But, that doesn’t mean you have to put up a strong front for everyone.”</p><p>She begins to run a hand through Luz’s hair while the other one continues the ministrations on her back. “We’re your friends and we wanna help,” Luz snorts at the direct quote from Amity’s favorite childhood book. Amity takes it as a win. “And if helping you means being there for you when you breakdown, then we’ll be here, tissues at the ready.”</p><p>Amity reaches into her pocket and hands Luz a handkerchief. A watery smile is sent her way before Luz separates herself to blow her nose. She goes to return it to her, but Amity puts a hand up. Luz pockets the handkerchief, making a mental note to wash and return it later. She looks around the room and sees two giant cushions propped up in a corner, heading over towards the cozy looking spot. Amity gets up to grab the mug of tea she keeps at her desk. She sits back down, leaning against one of the cushions, and offers the mug.</p><p>“Drink this. You need to re-hydrate.”</p><p>Luz wordlessly accepts the offered drink and chugs it. Amity’s eyes widen but when the human doesn’t reel back yelling about her tongue burning, she assumes it’s cooled down a few degrees by now. Luz hands the empty mug to the witch, a smile on her face. Amity feels her heart flutter when she realizes it's a true Luz smile.</p><p>“Thank you.” Luz mumbles. Amity swears it’s a trick of the light in the small room, but she sees traces of a blush on the girl’s cheeks. “For everything.”</p><p>“O-Of course.”</p><p>Amity takes a good look at Luz’s face. Her cheeks are tear-stained and eyes red from crying. The circles under her eyes are more prominent now that they’re all puffy, but despite her appearance she looks like an immense weight has been lifted off her.</p><p>“Luz, how long have you been holding that in?”</p><p>The brunette brings her legs up to her chest and hugs them. “A week. Give or take a few days.”</p><p>Amity sighs and slides closer, keeping her hands in her lap. “You know that’s not healthy.” Luz goes to object but Amity holds up a finger, stopping her. “And I do know what I’m talking about this time. I’ve had to keep up appearances for a very long time.”</p><p>Luz shuts her mouth with a snap. Flashbacks of looming silhouettes of the Blight parents and multiple tiny versions of Amity holograms cross her mind. “You got me there. No arguments.”</p><p>Amity gives one solid nod, then smiles warmly. “Writing in my diary really helps me. It could help you, too.”</p><p>Luz lets out her first genuine laugh in days. “You want me to write in your diary?”</p><p>Amity shoves Luz hard enough for her to topple to the side, both girls giggling. “You know what I meant!”</p><p>The human continues laughing softly as she sits back up. She leans against the witch’s side, her head falling on her shoulder. Amity squeaks and immediately stiffens. Luz pretends not to notice.</p><p>“Hey, Amity?”</p><p>“Y-Yeah?”</p><p>“I’m exhausted.”</p><p>Amity glances over. “I’m not surprised.”</p><p>Luz lets out an adorably long yawn. “Imma take a nap.”</p><p>“Wait, what?” Amity yelps.</p><p>Luz closes her eyes and within seconds Amity can feel her breathing evening out. The girl’s dead weight eventually causes her head to slide off the witch’s shoulder. Luz wakes up just enough to stop her fall and groggily position her head in Amity’s lap before quickly falling into a deep sleep. Amity’s face is on fire. Looking down at her sleeping form, Amity slowly accepts her fate and grabs a book lying next to them, settling in for the next couple of hours.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Gift of Friendship</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Amity goes shopping in the market.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Apologies for this being late! Thanks again in advance for reading!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Amity wandered the second floor of Hexside, looking left and right for Willow. She vaguely remembered her locker was somewhere on this floor...she thinks. Classes had ended about five minutes ago and she knew the greenhouse was on the opposite end of Willow's locker.</p><p>She hoped.</p><p>Amity grunted in frustration to herself. She rounded a corner and straight ahead was the witch plant in question, her back towards her as she spoke with Gus.</p><p>Amity wandered up to Willow and tapped her shoulder.</p><p>“Hey.” She greeted softly.</p><p>Willow’s eyes widened briefly at seeing her but returned the gentle smile Amity was giving her. “Hey, Amity. What’s up?”</p><p>“Can we talk?” Her eyes slid over to Gus. She gave the younger witch a small wave in acknowledgment. “Alone?”</p><p>Willow’s eyebrows rose in surprise. “Oh. Sure.”</p><p>She turned her head towards Gus, but the illusionist simply held up his hand in understanding and started to walk away. He shot both girls a smile to show there were no hard feelings. Willow waved farewell and then turned around to completely face Amity.</p><p>“What’d you wanna talk about? Is everything okay?”</p><p>Amity wrung her hands in nervousness. “Yeah, um - it’s about Luz.”</p><p>Willow felt her mouth turn into a smirk. “I see. What about her?”</p><p>Amity huffed and her eyes narrowed, arms going stiff at her sides. “You’re loving this aren’t you?”</p><p>“Very much so.” Willow giggled.</p><p>“Look, I don’t know how much she told you about the talk we had-”</p><p>“The one where she fell asleep with her head in your lap?”</p><p>Amity’s face heated up. “Y-Yeah, that one.”</p><p>Willow shrugged her shoulders as her voice lost its playful tone.</p><p>“Pretty much everything you two talked about.” She placed a hand on Amity’s shoulder. “I think it’s really great she finally talked to someone about it. I’m glad it was with you.”</p><p>Amity’s eyes went from the hand on her shoulder to the grinning witch’s face. “Thanks, Willow.”</p><p>Willow removed her hand from Amity’s shoulder over to her locker, tickling it open. She placed the two books she had been holding on the elongated tongue that stretched out.</p><p>Amity rubbed the back of her neck. “Anyway, I had an idea and wanted to run it by you.”</p><p>The locker closed its mouth as Willow looked over in confusion. “Why me?”</p><p>“Because you’re her best friend and know her so well and can tell me whether this is a horrible idea or not.” Amity rushed out in one breath.</p><p>Willow took a moment to process the word vomit that came out of her childhood friend. “Well, what’s the idea?”</p><p>The young Blight looked unsure. Willow’s gaze softened. “Amity, I’m not gonna laugh or anything like that. I would never do that.”</p><p>“You should though.” Amity said softly to the floor.</p><p>“What do you mean by that?”</p><p>Amity sighed and grabbed her own arm by the elbow. “After everything I said to you, the way I treated you. You’re more than entitled.”</p><p>She shrunk in on herself as Willow stepped closer. She opened her arms and leaned forward, stopping to see if Amity was comfortable with the hug. When she didn’t move, Willow took it as permission and wrapped her arms around her back.</p><p>“If I did that then the cycle would never stop.” She whispered.</p><p>Amity returned the hug slowly. She couldn’t believe Willow’s willingness to comfort her. She made her life miserable after cutting ties with her.</p><p>She unexpectedly felt tears start to form and sniffled. She never realized how much she missed Willow’s hugs. They were great; they were warm, inviting, and were never too hard, always the right amount of pressure. Willow heard the tiny cries and pulled away abruptly.</p><p>“Are you okay? I’m so sorry, I thought-” She was cut off when Amity grabbed her again and held her close.</p><p>“I just really missed you.” She mumbled into Willow’s shoulder. “And your hugs.”</p><p>Willow laughed. “I do give great hugs.”</p><p>Amity wiped her eyes and smiled. “You really do.”</p><p>The two girls separated and smiled at each other. Willow placed a hand on the small of Amity’s back and guided her towards the school’s exit, walking alongside her.</p><p>“So, what’s this idea you had?”</p><hr/><p>The girls strolled through the marketplace, passing the various stalls. Amity’s eyes scanned the items as they went by. She spotted a stand selling a variety of journals and organizers. Her eyes widened and she grabbed Willow’s hand, tugging her over.</p><p>“This looks promising!” Amity’s face lit up in excitement as her eyes roamed over the selections.</p><p>Willow smiled at the openly animated girl. The last time she saw her this happy and carefree was when they rode the roller ghoster. She had missed this as well.</p><p>“See anything that interests you?”</p><p>“A few, but this isn’t about me. It’s for Luz.”</p><p>Amity put a hand to her chin in deep thought. Willow’s eyes landed on a pale purple journal with a white spine. She picked up the book and showed it to the girl beside her.</p><p>“What about this one? It’s the same colors as her hoodie.”</p><p>Amity grabbed the item and inspected it.</p><p>“You’re right. Looks a little plain though,” She scrunched her face in thought. Her eyes brightened as an idea came to her. “But I think I know how to change that.”</p><p>Amity waved the shopkeeper over and handed them the required snails. She placed the purchased item in her messenger bag and turned to Willow.</p><p>“Thanks again for coming with me.”</p><p>“Of course, Amity! Whatcha gonna do to the journal?”</p><p>She opened her mouth to answer but was interrupted by a voice yelling out.</p><p>“Amity! Willow! Over here!”</p><p>The two girls turned and there was Luz, waving wildly at her two friends as she stood behind the counter of Eda’s booth. Willow headed right over while Amity took a few deep cleansing breaths before joining her.</p><p>“Hey, Luz! I thought you helped out Eda only on Fridays?” Willow asked.</p><p>“Eh, Eda’s business has really taken off since the whole Emperor Belos fiasco. She says everyone is interested in human collectibles now after seeing an actual human face off against him. Now I’m being used as a marketing technique.”</p><p>To showcase this Luz stepped back from the table and spread out her arms. A sign hung from her neck that read I’M A HUMAN, ASK ME ANYTHING!</p><p>“Is that really necessary? Everyone knows you’re a human by taking one look at your ears.” Amity pointed out.</p><p>“That’s what I said! But Eda insists this will draw in more customers.” Luz scoffs. “Do child labor laws exist on the Isles?”</p><p>Willow and Amity looked at each in confusion before glancing at Luz. The human placed her hands on her hip.</p><p>“Huh, guess not. Anyways, what brings you two here?”</p><p>Amity’s face flushed. “Just browsing.”</p><p>Luz raised an eyebrow at the girl’s reaction but then shrugged it off and started a conversation with Willow about an upcoming test in one of the classes they shared. The three students exchanged idle chit chat before being interrupted by a loud cough. Three heads turned to Eda, who had stepped out of the tent.</p><p>“Kid, I don’t pay you to gossip with your friends.”</p><p>“Uh, you don’t pay me at all.” Luz countered.</p><p>“I could start charging you reeeent.” She sing-songed.</p><p>Luz looked at the two with an apologetic glance before shrugging her shoulders and lifting her hands in surrender. Willow laughed.</p><p>“Don’t worry about it, Luz. I need to get home anyway. I didn’t tell my dads I was stopping by the market.”</p><p>“Oh, I’m sorry, Willow. I hope you won’t get in trouble.” Amity apologized.</p><p>“Nah. As long as I’m home by curfew I’ll be fine.”</p><p>Willow said her goodbyes and then headed on home. Amity parted soon after, wanting to get back to her house and begin working on the journal.</p><hr/><p>
  <em> Dear Diary, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I just finished the final touches on Luz’s gift. I hope she doesn’t find it weird that I got her gift for no reason. Friends give gifts all the time to other friends for no special occasion, right? Right? Right. </em>
</p><hr/><p>Amity paced the outsides of the Owl House.</p><p>“You can do this,” She muttered. “Just knock on the door and hand it to her.”</p><p>She took a deep breath of resolve and faced the door, hiding the gift behind her back. Hooty, for reasons she couldn’t fathom, was rolling around in a recently developed mud puddle from the boiling rains last night.</p><p>“Ahem.” She coughed.</p><p>Hooty halted mid-roll and looked over at the annoyed Blight. He shot out towards her, causing her to jump back to avoid the mud splatter.</p><p>“It’s you again! You come by a lot, hoot hoot!”</p><p>“N-No I don’t!” She tried to argue.</p><p>“Sure you do!”</p><p>The owl stretched up towards Luz’s window and stuck his head in. Amity heard a shriek.</p><p>“Hooty! You’re getting mud everywhere!”</p><p>“Luuuuuz, that girl that always comes by is here!” He all but shouted.</p><p>Amity slammed her fist on the door.</p><p>“And she’s hitting me, hoot!”</p><p>Luz stuck her head out the window and peered down at Amity.</p><p>“I’ll be right down!” Her head lifted and stared at the house demon. “And for the thousandth time, stop barging into my room, Hooty! I could’ve been changing for all you know!”</p><p>“Fine, hoot hoot! I can see when I’m not wanted!”</p><p>“Since when?” Amity mumbled under her breath.</p><p>After a few minutes the door opened and Luz stepped out. She made sure to avoid Hooty’s mud puddle and stopped in front of the green haired witch.</p><p>“So, whatcha need?”</p><p>“I just wanted to - um - give you this.” Amity hesitantly brought the wrapped gift out from behind her back.</p><p>Luz looked down at the package in awe. “For me?”</p><p>Amity nodded her head, eyes averting the human's. Luz gently took the book with both hands and looked up at the nervous girl.</p><p>“Thank you, but why? It’s not my birthday or anything.”</p><p>Amity cringed. She knew this was a bad idea. When she willed her eyes to glance at Luz she didn’t seem to be judging her, just extremely curious.</p><p>“O-Open it and I think you’ll understand.”</p><p>Luz’s face brightened as she tore off the paper eagerly. Her eyes widened at what she was holding. It was a little journal, complete with a locked clasp. The colors matched the hoodie she currently wore and on the front was a hand-drawn picture of a tanned witch wearing a white robe and hat with dark purple accents. In her hands was a staff that she posed dramatically with it. She opened her mouth in amazement.</p><p>“Is this?”</p><p>Amity cleared her throat. “Yeah, it’s you as Azura. Or as you called it, Luzura.”</p><p>Luz’s eyes darted from the journal back to Amity in shock. Her mouth flopped open and closed as she tried to find the right words.</p><p>“Amity, this is - this is - amazing. Thank you!”</p><p>She flung herself at the witch, wrapping her up in a tight hug. Amity returned the gesture, her face heating up at the close contact.</p><p>“You’re welcome, Luz.”</p><p>Luz pulled back, her smile the widest Amity’s ever seen it. “Seriously Amity, this is unreal. I can’t believe you did this for me!”</p><p>Amity blushed as she took Luz’s hands off her shoulders and held her wrists. “I thought about what we talked about and I know it’s not a way back home, but I hope it helps.”</p><p>She was pulled into another tight embrace. “It does - I mean, will. Oh, you know what I mean.”</p><p>Amity laughed.</p><p>“I’m actually glad you came by because I wanted to ask you something.” Luz mumbled next to her ear.</p><p>Amity’s eyes widened. She allowed Luz to step away and saw her finger scratching at her cheek nervously as she spoke.</p><p>“I know it’s none of my business, and you can totally not answer if you’re uncomfortable, but do you have a crush on Willow?”</p><p>Well, that was unexpected. Amity blinked in astonishment a few times before responding.</p><p>“Um, no. I don’t.”</p><p>Luz cocked her head to the side. “I just, saw you two hugging in the hallway and hanging out at the market and then when I asked what you two were doing you blushed and I thought maybe that’s who wanted to ask to Grom and-”</p><p>Amity put a hand up to stop the girl’s rambling. “Luz, I don’t like Willow. Well, not in that way. We’re still working on rebuilding our friendship, but we’re just friends, nothing more.”</p><p>Luz rubbed the back of her head sheepishly. “Yeah, that makes sense, I get it. Sorry, I tend to romanticize a lot of stuff in my head. I think it’s the inner fanfic writer slash reader in me.”</p><p>Amity’s eyebrow quirked. “Fan-fic?”</p><p>Luz shook her head. “Never mind.”</p><p>Silence encompassed the two. Luz kicked the ground with the heel of her foot.</p><p>“So, how are things going between you and your crush?”</p><p>Amity reddened. “F-Fine. Um, I don’t really know what to do, so I’m kinda just taking it one day at a time.”</p><p>“Anything I can do to help?”</p><p>She internally groaned. This girl was pure torture.</p><p>“Thanks, but I’m good. I think I’m just gonna let it play out.”</p><p>Luz nodded but looked uncertain. “Well, whoever they are, I hope they return your feelings. You’re a really good person and deserve happiness.”</p><p>Amity nearly blurted out the truth right then and there but Hooty chose that moment to wiggle his way in between them.</p><p>“Luz! I’m on fire!”</p><p>Both girls whipped their heads around and, sure enough, the top of the door was in flames.</p><p>“¡Ay Dios mio! I told Eda she wasn’t ready for fire glyphs!” Luz took off with Amity on her heels, her finger drawing a spell circle.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Miss Luz's First Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Luz helps out Amity with storytime, bringing along King.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This one is short, but so very sweet. Ever since Lost in Language, I've wanted to see Luz help out with strorytime now that she and Amity are friends.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Dear Diary,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Today Luz will be joining me when I read to the kids. I'm not sure if I should be happy or worried. Luz at times can be a bit of a kid herself, which means she will either get along great with them or become another one to look after. I guess we'll see.</em>
</p><hr/><p>Amity was searching the shelves, trying to pick out which book she would read to the kids for the next storytime. Her eyes roamed over the various titles, her mind going over which ones she had already read during previous readings. The sound of small footsteps got her attention and she looked towards the entrance of the Kid’s Corner.</p><p>Braxus came running over and wrapped his arms around her legs. “Hi Miss Amity!”</p><p>Amity smiled fondly at the young boy and placed a hand on his head. “Hello Braxus. You’re early today.”</p><p>He released her legs and held up one of his hands, a small yellow flower in his fist. “This is for you.”</p><p>Amity placed her hand on her cheek and tilted her head. “Aw, thank you. It’s so pretty.”</p><p>She took the crumpled flower and tucked it behind her ear. Braxus’ face lifted up in a huge smile. “Just like Miss Amity!”</p><p>Amity laughed and scooped up the child. “You’re very sweet, Braxus.” She pressed a kiss to the top of his head. “Would you like to help me pick the book we’re going to read?”</p><p>Braxus lifted his arms in the air. “Yaaaay!”</p><p>“Not so fast!” A little voice shrieked.</p><p>They looked over towards the archway. Luz was standing with King around her shoulders, the little demon’s eyes narrowed as he pointed an accusing claw towards Amity. Luz awkwardly waved as she chuckled uncomfortably.</p><p>“Don’t give offerings to this cupcake smasher! Give them to me, I’m a king!”</p><p>Luz grabbed King from her shoulders and held him aloft, her tone scolding. “King, don’t be rude. I will take you home.”</p><p>King huffed and crossed his arms. “Fiiiine.” He grumbled.</p><p>Luz placed King on the ground and walked over to Amity. She smiled sheepishly. “Sorry about that, he insisted on coming when he heard me say I was doing storytime.”</p><p>“You didn’t say you were doing it with <em> her</em>.” King muttered at her ankles.</p><p>Luz took a deep breath, calming herself. “King, we’ve talked about this. Amity is my friend, just like Willow and Gus. Can you please try to be nice to her? For me?”</p><p>King went to object, but Amity beat him to it. “No, Luz, he has every right to be mad at me.”</p><p>She bent down to let Braxus go and then knelt, facing King. “I’m sorry I squashed your cupcake, King. It was a mean thing to do and I’m really trying hard to be better. Could we maybe start over?”</p><p>His arms remained crossed and his face in a scowl before slowly softening. “Weeeell, I suppose.”</p><p>“I’ll buy you a cupcake from the bakery in town.” Amity offered.</p><p>“Deal!”</p><p>Amity giggled and shook the small paw he extended. A loud awe escaped Luz. Amity looked up to see her eyes shining and her hands clasped together as she tilted her head.</p><p>“Look at my two besties, getting along.”</p><p>King stamped his foot. “I am the King of Demons, I will not be addressed in such a tone!”</p><p>Luz’s eyes widened and shined brighter, if possible. “I wuv when you stomp your wittle foot.”</p><p>King let out a long squeak and grabbed Braxus by his cowl, dragging him to the cat head carpet.</p><p>Amity got up and brushed off her knees. She called over to the two boys. “Hey, we still need to pick a book. Why don’t you each pick one, sound good?”</p><p>Braxus cheered and wandered over to the shorter shelves while King started crawling up the taller ones like a spider. Amity’s eyebrows rose at that but when she looked over at Luz she didn’t seem fazed by it and merely shrugged.</p><p>“He’ll be fine,” She paused. “Hopefully.”</p><p>By the time the two boys made their choices, the rest of the kids came filing in. Amity waved and addressed each kid by name while Luz looked on with a soft smile. One of the children pointed a finger at Luz.</p><p>“Who’s she, Miss Amity?”</p><p>Amity looked over and gestured to the Latina. “Everyone, this is Luz. She’ll be helping out with storytime today.”</p><p>A dark-skinned boy with what appeared to be a permanently running nose spoke up. “Why are her ears so strange?”</p><p>Luz puffed out her chest with pride and pointed her thumb to herself. “Because I’m from the Human Realm. Where I’m from, everyone has ears that are round instead of pointy.”</p><p>The students awed and soon all of them were raising their hands. Luz and Amity looked over at each other with shocked but amused expressions. Luz cleared her throat.</p><p>“I’ll tell you what, how about we read two stories and then whatever time we have left, you can ask me all the questions you want. How does that sound?”</p><p>The kids cheered and then settled down for the first story, read by Amity. When it was Luz’s turn the children were enthralled by her different voices, hanging on her every word. Luz really got into the story and before she knew it they had reached the end. When she closed her book, hands shot back up. Luz giggled at their enthusiasm.</p><p>“Alright, a deal’s a deal.” She pointed to a young witch with three eyes.</p><p>“What’s it like in the Human Realm? Is it scary?”</p><p>Luz tapped her chin as she thought. She tried to think of an answer that didn’t sound complicated or overly detailed.</p><p>“Well, to me it isn’t. When I first came to the Boiling Isles, I found it scary, but that was because it was new to me. The Human Realm and Boiling Isles are the same in a lot of ways, the only difference being there’s no magic.” A few kids gasped at this. Luz continued on. “Other than that, we both have the same things. I go to school, have classmates, and parents, just like you. We’re not so different.”</p><p>The little witchlings hummed in thought. Luz leaned over and whispered to Amity. “Was that too much? I don’t wanna overrun their little brains.”</p><p>Amity giggled. “I think you’re good. Kids are surprisingly smarter than you think.”</p><p>Another hand shot up, this one belonging to a girl with two small blonde buns on top of her head.</p><p>“How old are you? What’s your favorite color?”</p><p>Luz laughed. This one she could answer easily. “I’m fourteen and my favorite color’s purple, for now.”</p><p>Braxus’ hand was next. “Do you like Miss Amity?”</p><p>Luz’s face looked shocked and then gradually turned a bright red, matching the shade of Amity’s. She brought a fist up to her mouth and cleared her throat.</p><p>“What a - what exactly do you mean?”</p><p>Braxus tilted his head in innocence. “Are you and Miss Amity friends?”</p><p>Luz let out a giant breath and tugged at her collar. “Oh, phew - I mean - Um, yes. She’s my friend.”</p><p>Amity shot up from her chair and clapped her hands together. “Okay! I think that about does it. Thank you again for a great storytime everyone.”</p><p>The kids all said their goodbyes and ran off to find their parents. Braxus grabbed Luz’s legs and looked up at her.</p><p>“Are you coming again next time, Miss Luz?”</p><p>Luz looked over at Amity who shrugged, her face saying it was up to her. Luz rubbed his giant head and smiled down at him.</p><p>“Absolutely. Looking forward to it.”</p><p>Braxus cheered as he ran off. King climbed up her leg and onto his perch.</p><p>“Great job today, Luz. The kids loved you.”</p><p>“Aw, thanks King.” Luz pressed a kiss to the side of his skull. King pretended to grumble in annoyance.</p><p>Amity placed a hand on Luz’s free shoulder. “I gotta say, I’m impressed. Your childlike wonder really resonates with the kids.”</p><p>Luz stuck out her tongue at the light teasing. “I’ll take that as a compliment.”</p><p>Amity shook her head and started to clean up the area. Luz followed her and helped out. While Amity placed the books back on the shelves, Luz gathered up any trash from the snacks the kids brought.</p><p>“You know,” She started as Amity paused and looked over. “You’re really good with kids. You knew all their names and they <em> adore </em> you. I think Braxus may even have a little crush on you.”</p><p><em> Oh, so you notice <strong>that</strong>. </em>Amity laughed to herself at the irony.</p><p>She blushed and pushed the book further into its slot, not that it really needed it. “Nah, he's just a sweetie. And to be honest, I really did start doing this for extra credit, but they grew on me.”</p><p>“You <em> are </em> going soft on me, Blight.”</p><p>Amity sputtered. “S-Shut up.”</p><p>Luz giggled while King made a retching sound. “Are you two done flirting? I want my cupcake!”</p><p>“King!” Luz admonished as her face turned red.</p><p>Amity walked over and plucked the demon from her shoulders. “Alright, King of Demons. Let’s go get your cupcake.”</p><p>“You used my full title! Haha, I knew I still had power!”</p><p>He jumped from her arms and ran out of the room, no doubt heading for the exit and straight towards the bakery. Luz and Amity followed behind, giggling while both their faces tinted pink.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Missed Opportunity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Luz has an epiphany.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>We're switching perspectives for this one! I honestly wasn't sure how long I could go before writing Luz's realization of her feelings. Apparently the answer was six chapters.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a rare quiet day in the Owl House. Luz sat at the end of the kitchen table, drawing in the journal Amity had given her. The left page was filled with small doodles of King, Eda, and even Hooty. The drawings varied between life-like and chibi, the three members of the household in an array of positions. She was currently working on filling the right page, by doing a side portrait of Amity. </p><p>Said witch sat next to her, studying her Magic 101 book intently with her elbow on the table, hand on her forehead as she concentrated on reading. Occasionally she would jot down a few notes on a piece of paper. Luz added a furrowed eyebrow to her drawing, when suddenly the door was kicked open.</p><p>Both girls jumped at the noise, Luz’s pen flying across the paper.</p><p>“Dammit.” She cursed under her breath. “Eda! You made me mess up my sketch!”</p><p>Eda trudged through the door, bent over and using her staff as a walking stick. Her dress was stained with dirt and what looked to be white wrappings. Twigs and leaves were poking out of her hair. Lilith entered behind her, sporting a similar look. </p><p>Luz’s eyes widened. “Whoa, what happened to you two?”</p><p>“Don’t ask.” Eda grumbled as she made her way to the living room.</p><p>Lilith started picking some leaves from her own hair. “Edalyn had to gather supplies for her potions.” Her voice rose in volume as she spoke to Eda’s retreating form. “She neglected to inform me, said ingredients were located in the <em>Whispering.</em> <em>Woods</em>.”</p><p>Luz’s eyes immediately sparked with interest. “Whispering Woods? What’s that?”</p><p>Amity piped up, her eyes still down as she continued to read. “It’s a known habitat for giant spider-crabs.” A satisfied smirk graced her lips. “Something tells me they ran into one.”</p><p>“Indeed.” Lilith muttered with annoyance. She gave a curt nod to the girls. “If you will excuse me, I am in need of a shower. Desperately.”</p><p>“Not if I get there first!” Eda’s voice shouted as she ran up the stairs.</p><p>“Edalyn!” Lilith huffed.</p><p>Both girls watched the sisters race to the bathroom. Amity glanced over at Luz, noticing the drawing for the first time. Her cheeks reddened as she leaned closer for a better look.</p><p>“Is that...me?”</p><p>Luz looked down at her portrait, frowning at the large line that crossed through Amity's forehead. “It was, until Eda made me give you a unibrow.”</p><p>She flipped her pencil over and began erasing the mark. Amity’s eyes roamed over the sketch as well as the accompanying page.</p><p>“You’re really good at drawing, Luz.”</p><p>Luz beamed at the praise. “Thanks! Drawing helps clear my head, so I doodle a <em>lot</em>.” She closed the book and held up the cover, her finger pointing at Luzura. “You obviously have skills, too.”</p><p>Amity blushed. “T-Thanks.”</p><p>“Of course!”</p><p>Luz put down the book and opened it back to her unfinished work. She readied her pencil and looked up expectantly at Amity. The green-haired girl avoided her eyes, her own dancing around the room. Luz just continued to stare.</p><p>“I can’t just go back to reading with you looking at me like that.”</p><p>Luz shrugged innocently. “Why not?”</p><p>Amity let out a small huff and crossed her arms. “Because now I know you're drawing me.”</p><p>“So?”</p><p>“It’s...distracting.”</p><p>Luz propped her elbow on the table and rested her cheek on her closed fist. “Me drawing you is distracting?”</p><p>Amity openly gawked at the girl, not even caring that her cheeks were heating up. “Yes. <em>Very</em>.”</p><p>“Why though? Willow lets me draw her all the time.”</p><p>Amity internally screamed. How was this girl so dense, aggravating, and adorable all at the same time? She was saved from answering when Eda walked into the kitchen, grabbing a mug from the cabinets. She grabbed some apple blood from the refrigerator and began filling the cup.</p><p>“Lilith beat you to the bathroom?” Amity asked, hoping to steer the conversation away from herself.</p><p>Eda snorted. “Nah, I let her win. Besides, I guess she earned it. She did save my butt.” She cracked her back before taking a large gulp from her mug. “With my magic gone and hers significantly weakened, I’m surprised we made it out in one piece.”</p><p>Luz’s face turned guilty as her eyes became downcast.</p><p>Eda noticed immediately and tucked a finger under her chin. “Hey, none of that, Kid. This isn’t your fault, if anything it’s my sister’s for cursing me in the first place.”</p><p>Luz winced at that. Things between the Clawthorne sisters were complicated, as to be expected. While Lilith did take on half of the curse so Eda could transform back, the fact of the matter that she placed the curse on Eda had not been forgotten. Also using her apprentice not only as bait, but a human shield as well. </p><p>After the adrenaline of escaping wore off, Eda spent the rest of the night telling off her older sister. She made her spend the first three nights sleeping downstairs with Hooty, a fate Lilith accepted without complaint. Lilith made sure to give Eda space when she asked for it and was always volunteering to help with her potions business since her Human Collectibles stand would inevitably run out of stock in due time. They had their good days and their bad, and despite Eda’s remark, today seemed to be leaning towards a good one.</p><p>Amity started to gather up her things. While she could remain civil around Lilith, she never felt comfortable spending any extended period of time around the woman.</p><p>“I think I’m gonna head home. Bye, Luz. Miss Eda.”</p><p>Luz grinned and waved as Amity walked over to the door. “Bye, Amity! See you in school tomorrow.”</p><p>Eda held out the hand not holding her drink to summon her staff. “Need a ride home?”</p><p>Amity shook her head. “Thanks, but I’m good. I’ll just walk.”</p><p>With that, Amity exited through the back door. Luz cocked her head once Amity was gone.</p><p>“Eda? Can I ask you something?” The witch hummed in acknowledgement, taking a sip from her mug. “Do you ever feel weird that I draw you?”</p><p>Eda’s eyebrows rose in confusion. “What a strange question. Why do you ask?”</p><p>“Amity caught me sketching her and then said now that she knew, it was distracting. What do you think she meant by that?”</p><p>Eda snorted in amusement. “Well, I think she means she was distracted.”</p><p>Luz narrowed her eyes. “Eda! I’m serious, I don’t want her upset with me.”</p><p>Eda placed a hand on her hip and narrowed her eyes. “Why would the little Blight be upset with you, Luz? You’re not making any sense.”</p><p>Luz growled and grabbed at her hair. “I don’t know! All I do know is after weeks of her hating me, we’re finally friends and I don’t wanna have her suddenly mad at me again. I really like hanging out with Amity. I like talking about Azura, reading to the kids, going on adventures. And she’s so kind and funny and smart and prett-”</p><p>Luz stopped in her tracks. Eda watched as her apprentice worked through her thoughts, the gears turning as every piece fell into place. Her eyes were the size of plates when realization hit her.</p><p>“Oh cramity, I like Amity.”</p><p>Eda snapped her fingers and shot a finger gun towards Luz. “<em>There</em> it is!”</p><p>Luz groaned and face-planted into her journal.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Once again, short chapter. If only Amity stayed around for another five minutes.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Not So Different</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Amity and Luz share their world experiences.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter takes more of a serious note. When I heard Luz will be addressing her bisexuality in season 2, I flipped my lid and my brain went crazy with ideas on how the subject would be handled. This is my version.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Dear Diary,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Luz has been acting weird. Like, really weird. I think she’s been avoiding me. It started the day after I caught her drawing me...</span>
  </em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Amity was talking with Willow in front of the school entrance. The two were deep in conversation when a blur slammed into the side of the plant witch. Willow stumbled but caught herself and steadied the girl that ran into her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whoa! Luz, what’s up?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Willow, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>neeeed</span>
  </em>
  <span> to talk to you! It’s about - Amity! Wha - what are <em>you</em> doing here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luz chuckled awkwardly and held her face in one hand while her arm was crossed over her chest. Her eyes were wide and she looked frantic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amity raised an eyebrow. “I...go here? This is school?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luz chortled and then snorted. “Pff, right right. Um - I need to borrow Willow.” Luz’s eyes darted back and forth. “Right now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without waiting for a response, Luz grabbed Willow by the arm with both hands and tugged the witch away. Willow could only shrug at Amity as she was dragged away by the human.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amity didn’t see either of them the rest of the day.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <span>I don’t know what got Luz so anxious, but I figured if anyone could help her, it was her best friend. I didn’t really think much of it at the time but then after what happened today…</span>
  </em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Amity found Luz after school sitting on one of the benches. She was drawing in her journal, absorbed in the pages. The witch made her footsteps heavy to alert her of her presence. Luz still didn’t look up, so Amity lightly tapped her shoulder. At the contact, Luz jumped and her book went flying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amity held up her hands. “It’s just me! I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luz breathed out and put a hand over her racing heart. “D-Don’t apologize, I sometimes get really focused on drawing. It’s not your fault.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amity went to grab the fallen journal, Luz doing the same. When their hands touched, Luz pulled away like she had been burned. Amity blushed but then noticed the panicked expression on Luz’s face. Before she could say anything, Luz rushed out an apology and something about Eda needing her after school. She bolted, leaving Amity to wonder if it was something she did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amity hadn’t hung out with Luz for an entire week after that incident. She’d see her in the halls when walking to class and waved, but Luz would only smile and walk faster to her destination. She even skipped out on reading to the kids, something Amity knew she loved. When Amity sat down for lunch she looked so crestfallen that Willow immediately put her arm around her shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, what’s wrong?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amity propped both her elbows on the table and held her head. “Luz is avoiding me and I have no idea why. I think she’s mad at me, but every time I try to get her alone to talk, she bolts.” She let her head fall on the table. “How am I supposed to apologize if she won’t even speak to me?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Willow grumbled under her breath incoherently. She rubbed Amity’s back. “I’ll talk to her and see what’s going on. If it’s any consolation, she hasn’t said anything to me about being angry with you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amity rolled her head to look up at the plant witch, her cheek pressed against the table. “Thanks, Willow. I guess I’m glad I didn’t do anything to make her upset, but that doesn’t explain why she’s acting like this all of a sudden. I’m worried about her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Willow patted Amity’s back, repeating that she would speak to Luz.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“You </span>
  <em>
    <span>need</span>
  </em>
  <span> to </span>
  <em>
    <span>talk</span>
  </em>
  <span> to Amity.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Willow had cornered Luz in the hallway, her hands on her hips and determination on her face. Luz cowered a little at her normally cheerful friend’s ferocity.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her face turned pink. “What? No way! Knowing me, I’m gonna say something awkward and ruin our friendship!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Willow actually growled. “You’re already doing that, Luz!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luz straightened up at this as a worried expression replaced her embarrassment. “Wait, what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The plant witch sighed tiredly and rubbed away an oncoming headache. “Look, I’m not gonna tell you that you have to tell Amity how you feel, that’s your feelings, your business. But, I am going to say that Amity thinks she did something wrong.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luz’s mouth fell open and her eyes widened in fear. “Wha - why would she think that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Willow poked her cheek with a finger. “Hmmm, I don’t know.” She said, her voice dripping in sarcasm. “Maybe because every time she tries to talk to you, you freak out and run away!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luz’s head fell in shame. Willow’s face softened and walked over to pull her into a side hug. “Luz, I know these feelings are new to you and it can be overwhelming, but running away from them is not the answer. Plus, it’s really hurting Amity.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luz winced. “That is the </span>
  <em>
    <span>last</span>
  </em>
  <span> thing I wanna do to her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know that, really I do. Now will you please go talk to her? You don’t have to tell her you like her, you do that when you’re good and ready.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luz nodded and turned so she could hug Willow properly. “Thank you, Willow. You always know when I need a good slap in the face.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Willow laughed. “Hey now, that’s a little hard on yourself, don’t you think?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luz pulled away from the hug, keeping her hands on the witch’s shoulders. “Nope!” She chirped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Willow gently swatted the human’s hand. “Just go find her already, you dork.”</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Luz found Amity in her hideout, reading a book in her pillow corner. She gave the Blight a small wave in greeting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi.” Amity replied softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luz gestured to the spot next to her. “This seat taken?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amity closed her book and motioned for Luz to sit. Once seated, there was an awkward silence between them. Both pairs of eyes looked around the room, avoiding each other. They broke at the same time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Amity, I’m-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look, Luz-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both stopped, then laughed to get the nerves out. Luz brought a hand to her chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I go first, please?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amity nodded silently. Luz took a deep breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I talked to Willow earlier today.” Luz noticed Amity tense up and immediately felt the guilt hit her again. “I am </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> sorry that I made you think I was mad at you, and then proceeded to ignore you when you tried to talk to me about it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amity swallowed. “It's okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luz shook her head adamantly. “No, it’s not. I made you feel terrible and please believe me that that is the furthest thing I ever wanted to do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amity smiled at the sincerity in her voice. “I do, I believe you, Luz.” The human sighed, a wave of relief washing over her. “But, if you don’t mind me asking, if you weren’t upset with me, then what was wrong?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luz’s face turned crimson. She stuttered out a reply as her eyes darted around. “W-Well - um - you see, it’s - ¿como digo esto?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She continued to mutter to herself in the foreign words for a few seconds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amity picked up that whatever she was trying to say made her really uncomfortable, so she decided to change the subject by interrupting her. “Luz, I’ve been meaning to ask you, what language is that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luz stopped in her ranting and looked up. “Oh, it’s Spanish.” She answered quickly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amity tilted her head in curiosity. “Is it common in the Human Realm?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luz put a finger to her chin in thought, something the Blight noticed was a quirk she did whenever she was thinking really hard. “Kinda. The Human Realm has many different countries, each with their own language. Where I live, they mostly speak English, but where my mom is from, Spanish is the dominant language.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amity slowly nodded, trying to wrap her head around all this new information. “And how many, coun-tries, are there?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luz laughed. “Way too many to name. I think up in the hundreds.” Amity’s eyebrows shot up, making Luz giggle. “Yeah, it’s a lot. The best way to simplify it is - is each country has their own lifestyle; their own traditions, customs, languages, and way of living.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like the Boiling Isles compared to the Human Realm?” Amity attempted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luz lit up and snapped her fingers. “Yeah, exactly!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amity smiled, happy she was able to make the connection. Luz blushed at her unbridled giddiness, nothing brought Amity more joy than getting things right. She decided to push forward, finding that she loved teaching the witch new things.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anyways, I grew up with my mom speaking to me in Spanish and learning English from school and all around me. Since I speak two languages, I’m known as bilingual.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amity continued to stare, finding all this new information fascinating. Luz coughed into her hand as a light blush adorned her cheeks. “I’m also - ahem - bisexual.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luz glanced over to gauge Amity’s reaction. She didn’t seem fazed by the term and simply tilted her head, asking Luz to further elaborate. Luz’s face slowly became a shade of bright red. In hindsight, she brought this upon herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That means that I’m - um - romantically interested in both boys and girls.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amity’s eyes widened at that. She turned her head away from Luz and stared straight ahead, her face matching the shade of Luz’s. “Oh, I didn’t realize there was a term for that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Despite the awkwardness, this grabbed Luz’s attention. She cocked her head. “What do you call it here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amity shrugged, bringing her legs up and placing her arms on top of them. She still refused to face Luz. “Just attraction. Love.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luz stared open-mouthed. “That is refreshingly wholesome.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amity turned her head at the surprised tone. “Is it uncommon where you’re from?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luz sucked in a breath and then released it through closed lips, her lips buzzing from the exhale. “Weeeell, how do I explain this simply?” She thought long and hard before speaking again. “There are parts of the world where relationships like that are accepted, parts where it’s just tolerated, and then parts where it is considered unnatural and unethical.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amity’s mouth fell open in complete shock. “Wow, that - I’m so sorry, Luz. That must be so hard.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luz shrugged her shoulders. “It’s not ideal, but luckily I don’t live in those areas.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amity’s eyes widened in realization. “Is that what you were afraid of? That I would react negatively to who you’re attracted to?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luz bit her lip. “No, that’s not - I mean, I guess - in a way - yes?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amity tried to ease the girl’s nerves. “Luz, I would never stop being friends with you because of something like that.” Luz squirmed on her pillow. Amity continued on. “Like I said, those types of feelings are common around here. You know about Willow’s dads and there are plenty of couples at Hexside,” She hesitated before divulging this information, but anything to make Luz feel better. She returned her gaze to the wall however. “I myself recently found out I’m attracted to girls.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luz’s breath hitched causing Amity to look over. The heat on both their faces intensified. Neither one spoke, waiting for the other to break the silence. Luz, ever the impatient one, couldn’t take it anymore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, that’s...neat.” She winced as soon as it left her mouth and cursed under her breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um, thanks? I think.” Amity tried.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both groaned in distress.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Things just got more complicated.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Both girls thought to themselves. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Amity's Respite</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Luz's plans for Gus' birthday has Amity finally dealing with her feelings.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> Dear Diary, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Things between me and Luz have more or less gone back to normal. After our talk, she's stopped avoiding me. If anything, I'm seeing a LOT more of her than before, not that I'm complaining. I just, don't know how much longer I can go before she finds out. Practically everyone else has figured me out, and I honestly don't know if I should find offense to that. I'm trying, okay! You try acting subtle around someone as tactile as Luz!!! </em>
</p><hr/><p>Willow and Amity were chatting in the halls between classes. Suddenly, a portion of the lockers opened, revealing a hidden doorway into an unknown room. Both girls jumped in surprise and before either one could say anything, two multi-colored sleeves came out from the shadows. They grabbed hold of both their wrists, pulling them in. The witches yelped before turning their heads to see who their kidnapper was.</p><p>“Luz!” Amity shouted. “Don’t. Do that!”</p><p>Luz grinned sheepishly before letting go of Amity and Willow’s wrists.</p><p>The two witches took in their surroundings, realization dawning on Willow’s face. “Oh, that must’ve been one of the secret doors.”</p><p>Luz nodded in affirmation. Amity crossed her arms as she stared up at the spiraling staircase. “Secret doors? What is this place?”</p><p>Luz gestured to the room with a flare. “Welcome, to the Secret Room of Shortcuts!” Amity continued to stare blankly at the human, her eyes darting around at the multiple doors all around them. “Viney showed me this place my first day here. It connects to different parts of the school. The detention track students used to use it to study every kind of magic before Principal Bump allowed multi-track placement.”</p><p>Amity nodded as she bent down to open a door at her feet. She peered down onto the school stage. “Trap door, but in the ceiling. Interesting.” She said with fascination.</p><p>“So, why’d you drag us in here?” Willow asked.</p><p>Luz beamed with excitement. “To secret party plan of course!” Amity and Willow exchanged confused glances. “You guys, it’s Gus’ birthday next week!”</p><p>Amity looked surprised while Willow slapped her hand against her forehead. “That’s right! Aw thorns, with my upcoming exam I completely forgot.”</p><p>“Hey, no worries, Willow. We’ve still got a full week to prep, which is why I officially call to order the first meeting of the Throw Gus an Unforgettable Thirteenth Birthday Extravaganza!”</p><p>Amity snickered as she crossed her arms. “Yeah, we’re gonna have to shorten that.”</p><p>The three bounced around ideas for the party. They decided that it would be held at the Owl House, once Eda gave Luz her permission of course. Gus’ birthday fell on a school day, so Luz decided to host the party the weekend of, wanting to cram every ounce of birthday celebrations she possibly could. When she literally rolled out her list of party activities, Amity’s eyes widened.</p><p>“Luz, there is no way we can do all these things in one day.” She exemplified by taking a portion of the list and holding it up as her arms stretched out as far as they could.</p><p>Willow scanned over the list. “I love your enthusiasm, really I do, but don’t you think this may be a bit much?”</p><p>Luz hummed in thought. “I know it’s a lot, but it is his thirteenth birthday. You know how sensitive he is being younger than the rest of us. I just want him to feel special.”</p><p>Willow placed a hand on Luz’s shoulder. “That’s incredibly sweet, but I think we’re gonna have to narrow down this list.”</p><p>Luz eyed her list, which currently rolled past the three towards the door they came through, and sighed understandably. “Yeah, I guess you’re right.”</p><p>After some renditions the list merely came down to Luz’s stomach.</p><p>“That’s still a lot. If we wanna do all of them then we’re going to have to start at the crack of dawn. Or split it into two days.” Amity observed.</p><p>Luz gasped as her entire face lit up. She suddenly jumped up. “That’s it!”</p><p>“What’s it? What’d I say?” Amity asked.</p><p>“Let’s make it a birthday slumber party!”</p><p>“Wait, <em> what</em>?!”</p><hr/><p>Amity paced her bedroom, muttering to herself. Edric and Emira poked their heads through her open door, their eyes following their little sister as she did laps around her room.</p><p>“Everything okay, Mittens?” Emira asked warily.</p><p>Amity stopped, looked up, and then continued her pacing. The twins exchanged nervous glances, concerned that she didn’t even yell at them to get out of her room. Edric walked over and stopped in front of her pathway, the girl walking into her brother. He placed his hands on her shoulders.</p><p>“Okay, time to intervene.”</p><p>Amity opened her mouth to speak, but then screamed as Edric lifted her off the floor and over his shoulder. He proceeded to walk out of Amity’s room and down the stairs, his sister lightly punching at his back while his twin followed the two with an amused expression. She threatened to hex him in a multitude of ways, but his grip remained strong as he headed for the door that led out to their backyard. Once outside, he gently placed Amity on the ground.</p><p>“I hate when you do that.” Amity grumbled with her arms crossed.</p><p>Edric shot her a smug look and shrugged. “It’s the only way to get your attention.”</p><p>Amity balked. “That is so not true and you know it.”</p><p>Emira stepped between her siblings and placed a hand on Amity’s shoulder. “Okay, Mittens, what’s going on? You were pacing so much that you started making an indent on your floor.”</p><p>“Luz is throwing Gus a birthday party,” The twins looked at each other with confusion, each communicating that there had to be more to the story. Amity noticed their silent exchange and sighed, her cheeks turning pink. “It’s a sleepover.”</p><p>“Aaahh.” The twins breathed out in unison.</p><p>Her face immediately transitioned from pink to red. “Yeah, I know. Laugh it up.” She muttered.</p><p>Edric placed a hand on his hip and frowned. “Well, it’s no fun when you help.”</p><p>Emira took in her sister’s body language. There was embarrassment on her face, but she was also curled in on herself and there was worry in her eyes. She tilted her head. “This is more than just spending the night at your crush’s house, isn’t it?”</p><p>Amity brought herself down to the ground and then sprawled out on her back. She let out a deep sigh. “I’m just, there’s so much going through my head right now I don’t even know where to start.”</p><p>Edric and Emira exchanged glances before sitting down on either side of Amity.</p><p>“Well, how about we start with what’s <em> really </em> bothering you?” Emira suggested.</p><p>Amity hesitated. Her eyes danced between Edric and Emira, taking a good look at their faces.</p><p>When she saw no hint of mischief, she closed her eyes and spoke. “What if Luz doesn’t return my feelings?” Her siblings' eyebrows rose at that. Amity continued onward, not waiting for a response. “I know you guys love to tease me, but part of me is really worried that if she finds out I have a crush on her, our friendship will be ruined.”</p><p>Emira re-positioned herself so that she was near Amity's head. She placed her sister's head in her lap and ran her fingers through her hair, massaging her scalp. Amity relaxed under the ministrations and knew this was her sister’s way of comforting her.</p><p>“I really admire Luz, she’s made me a better person. She helped me patch up my friendship with Willow and finally have the courage to cut ties with Boscha. What if, all that disappears?”</p><p>The twins were speechless. Amity was never this vulnerable in front of them and neither knew how to respond. Their younger sister kept going. “I mean, she even made my relationship with you two better. My biggest fear was her rejecting me, not just because it would hurt my feelings, but because it could mean losing all this progress I’ve made.”</p><p>Amity ended her rant, Edric and Emira looking at each other with wide eyes. They knew their sister had put up a strong front when it came to showing weakness, but they had no idea just how insecure she felt about herself. They simultaneously felt guilty while also honored that she was sharing this part of her with them.</p><p>“That’s ridiculous.” Edric stated fiercely. Amity swiveled her head to look at her brother. “Look, Luz may have encouraged you, but you did all of that on your own, Mittens. Luz didn’t make you a better person, you did.”</p><p>Amity’s eyes started to water. She wiped them away hastily and smiled softly at her brother. “T-Thanks, Ed. That was surprisingly insightful.”</p><p>“I know.” He said, placing a hand to his chest. “I even shocked myself.”</p><p>Emira gave her brother an encouraging pat and then placed her hand under Amity’s chin, gently forcing her to look up at her. “Ed’s right, Amity. Besides, let’s really think about this. Would Luz let something like that come between you two? She’s the most selfless, accepting person we’ve met.”</p><p>Amity darted her eyes around as she processed the things her siblings were saying. “I guess you’re right. She did recently mention to me that she liked girls, but I don’t wanna get my hopes up just based on that.” She mumbled the last sentence more to herself, but her siblings heard it.</p><p>“Are you kidding?” The twins shouted in unison.</p><p>The youngest Blight flinched as their faces leaned in. “W-What?”</p><p>“Mittens, she was practically giving you the go-to to ask her out!” Emira yelled.</p><p>Amity’s face reddened. “Wait, what? What do you mean?”</p><p>Edric dropped his face into his hand and let out a loud groan. He lifted his head and stared at Amity, his tone serious. “Okay, what exactly happened? Where’d you have this conversation?”</p><p>“In my hideout at the library.”</p><p>“Alone?”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>“Anything else happened beforehand?”</p><p>Amity sat up and scratched her head. “I mean, she was avoiding me for the last two weeks so I thought she was mad at me. The whole conversation started because she was apologizing.”</p><p>“Did she say why she was avoiding you?” Emira asked.</p><p>Amity shrugged. “Kinda? Something about her liking both boys and girls and how different it is back where she’s from.”</p><p>Emira braced her hands on her sister’s shoulders, causing Amity to turn her head. She looked her dead in the eye. “Okay, now this is important, <em> when </em> did she start avoiding you?”</p><p>Amity thought long and hard. “Um, it was right after I studied at the Owl House. After I caught her. . . oh.”</p><p>“What? After she what, Mittens?” Emira started shaking her.</p><p>Amity’s face was the color of apple blood. “Uh - she was kinda, sorta, drawing me? In her journal?”</p><p>Both twins slapped their forehead. “Mittens!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sleepover will be the next chapter and I am dreading it because as much as I love the little guy, I have no idea how to write Gus.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Sleepover Pt. 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Gus' birthday starts off with a splash.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>As evidenced by the chapter title, there will be a second part to the sleepover.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> Dear Diary, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Well, today's the sleepover. Romantic feelings aside, I'm actually really nervous. Gus and I don't spend a lot of time together like me and Luz or Willow. One of Luz's things on her list is teaching a human game to the three of us. I hope he has a good time, but I mean, it's Luz. She knows her friend, it'll be fine. </em>
</p><hr/><p>“Luz, this was <em> not </em> on the list.”</p><p>The teens and Eda stood on the beach, a dead trashslug before them. Eda and Gus each had a pickaxe thrown over their shoulder, their faces eager. Amity and Willow looked disgusted while Luz just shrugged.</p><p>“I was gonna teach you guys how to play beach volleyball,” She defended. “How was I supposed to know a beached trashslug was here?”</p><p>“Welp, that carcass ain’t gonna dissect itself!” Eda declared as she walked over to it, giving her pickaxe a swing into the creature.</p><p>Gus followed suit, fascination in his eyes. Amity and Willow shuddered. Luz walked over to an empty spot so she could stab one of the wooden poles she was holding into the sand.</p><p>“Look guys, we can still have a nice day at the beach. Who am I to deny Gus a chance to dig through human treasure, and on his birthday no less?”</p><p>The two witches looked over at Gus, his face full of wonder and joy as he rummaged through the varying piles of trash.</p><p>“He does look like he’s having fun.” Willow admitted.</p><p>“And I guess he can always wash himself off in the ocean.” Amity added.</p><p>“That’s the spirit! Willow, can you help?”</p><p>Willow walked over to assist Luz while Amity went to lay down a giant blanket.</p><p>It took some convincing, but after a lot of begging and pleading, and bribery, Eda had agreed to host the four kids at her house. Luz promised to take on house cleaning duty for the next week and had given Eda a handful of shiny objects for her nest. Thanks to Amity’s suggestion of spreading out the activities between two days, they didn’t end up starting at the crack of dawn, rather around late morning. Willow and Amity made sure to get to the Owl House before the birthday boy. After successfully jumping out and yelling surprise, Luz revealed the plans for the day. She was gonna show Gus what a human beach day consisted of, complete with volleyball, a picnic, and even surfing.</p><p>Amity started to unpack the lunch they prepared and looked over to see Luz step back and admire her handiwork.</p><p>“Looks good! Now, the net.” She looked over at Willow and gestured to the empty space between the two poles. “It’s all you, Willow.”</p><p>The plant witch nodded and spun her finger, creating a green spell circle. A thin vine sprouted and started to maneuver itself from one pole to the other, weaving a design of tiny squares in between. Once connected, the vines stopped and Luz immediately wrapped Willow in her arms from the side, letting out a giddy squeal.</p><p>“I love watching you do magic! Looks great!”</p><p>Willow’s cheeks pinked. “Aw shucks. Does it look accurate?”</p><p>Luz nodded enthusiastically. “It’s perfect!” She turned her head towards Amity. “How’s the picnic set up coming?”</p><p>“Everything’s out. Are we gonna eat now or later?”</p><p>“Now please!” Luz hurried over and plopped herself beside Amity, who laughed at her eagerness.</p><p>“We just ate breakfast like two hours ago.”</p><p>“Exactly, I’m a growing girl!”</p><p>Amity rolled her eyes as Luz grabbed a sandwich and dug in. Willow sat down with them and cupped her hand to yell over to Eda and Gus.</p><p>“Hey! Lunch is ready, you two!”</p><p>Gus’ head poked out from a pile of junk, his face lighting up. “Oooh, food! Digging through treasure builds up an appetite.”</p><p>When he got closer, Luz flinched away from him, pressing into Amity’s side. “Dude, slime! No touchy food!”</p><p>Gus grumbled and then headed over to the ocean’s edge to wash his hands. Luz remained up against Amity, seemingly unaware of the girl’s inability to function. Her eyes were focused on making sure the boy’s hands were completely devoid of slime. Amity remained frozen, her sandwich halfway to her mouth.</p><p>After a few seconds, her eyes drifted over to the human. “Uh, Luz?”</p><p>Luz went to turn her head and finally realized just how close she was to the witch. Her face turned bright red and she yelped as she threw herself away from Amity. “S-Sorry!”</p><p>Willow watched the exchange with an amused smirk.</p><hr/><p>“Alright! Listen up!” Luz yelled excitedly. She blew into the whistle around her neck, causing the three witches to cover their ears.</p><p>“Luz!” Amity growled.</p><p>“Whoops, sorry.” She opened her mouth, letting the whistle fall from her lips. She grabbed the grudgby ball at her feet and slammed a hand on it. “Now! Volleyball is pretty simple.”</p><p>She pointed towards the net.</p><p>“We split into two teams, each one on either side. The object of the game is to score a point by throwing the ball over the net and having the ball hit the ground. Here are the rules,” She tucked the ball under her arm and began ticking off the rules on her fingers. “One, you can’t catch the ball to stop it from hitting the ground. You must bounce it off using your arms, hands, head, et cetera. Two, the lines I drew in the sand are the boundaries, to score a point the ball has to land in bounds. Three, the ball has to go <em> over </em> the net, not under. And four, no magic. This is a human sport, so we’re gonna play it like one. Questions?”</p><p>The three witches exchanged uncertain glances. Luz rubbed her head. “Maybe it’ll be better if I show you. Amity, think fast.”</p><p>Luz threw the ball over to Amity who caught it with ease. Luz crouched and held out her arms, interlacing her hands together. “Throw me the ball from a high angle.”</p><p>Amity did as she was instructed and tossed the ball over to Luz, letting it get a good arch. Luz lined herself up and then made contact with it hitting just above her wrists. The ball bounced off into Amity’s outstretched hands.</p><p>“See? You can also use your head, if you’re feeling up to it. Depending on the trajectory and how far away it is from the net, sometimes a good slap to the ball will be just as effective. It all depends on what feels right in the moment.”</p><p>All three witches nodded their heads. Luz smiled and put her hands on her hips. “Now, as for teams, Gus is the birthday boy, so he gets to choose who's on his team. Gus?”</p><p>He brought a hand to his chin. “Let’s see, on the one hand, Luz has the advantage since this is a human sport." He contemplated out loud. "On the other, Amity and Willow are both great grudgby players, Amity even being a team captain. Gah, I can’t choose!”</p><p>Luz grabbed his shoulder in reassurance. “Whoa whoa, easy Gus. Remember, this is for fun! Just pick who you want, don't overthink it.”</p><p>Gus nodded and breathed out slowly. “Right, fun. I can do fun.” His eyes landed on each witch before pointing to Luz. “I choose Luz...if that’s okay.”</p><p>Luz beamed. “Of course! Let’s play!”</p><p>Gus and Luz positioned themselves on one side of the net while Amity and Willow took the other. Luz served the ball and the game began. Once everyone got a feel for how to play, they became more comfortable. Amity and Willow were a really good team and easily won the first game.</p><p>Amity and Luz switched places for the next game. When Luz shot the ball over the net and Gus jumped to intercept it but ended up face first into the net, Amity called a timeout.</p><p>“Gus, can I show you something?” Amity asked.</p><p>The boy nodded his head as she tossed the ball to Luz. “Do that hit again.”</p><p>Luz tossed the ball upward and sent it over. Amity jumped right up next to the net and slammed the ball. It whizzed past Luz’s shoulder and into the ground. Luz stood in complete shock, her eyes wide. Amity landed gracefully and turned to Gus.</p><p>“If you hit it like that, the chances of scoring a point are pretty high.”</p><p>Gus looked towards her in amazement. “Ooh, that’s so cool. Thanks, Amity.”</p><p>Amity smiled and turned around to address Luz, when she noticed the girl was still standing there slack jawed.</p><p>“H-H-How? You figured out how to spike without even knowing what a spike is!”</p><p>Amity shrugged. “I’m a fast learner?”</p><p>“Dios mío, eres increíble.” Luz muttered, her face mesmerized.</p><p>Amity had no idea what she said, but the tone alone made her blush.</p><p>Gus observed the two with a confused expression. He made eye contact with Willow and jabbed his thumb at the two blushing girls, his face questioning. Willow made a waving motion with her hand, signaling she’d explain later.</p><p>After following Amity’s pointers, the pair ended up victorious. For the final game, it was Gus and Willow versus Amity and Luz. The two girls made an incredible team. They were able to play off each other without a word spoken between them and anticipated each other’s movements. They won with Gus and Willow only managing to score a single point.</p><p>Gus gaped at the two of them as they high-fived in victory. “How did you two do that? You didn’t even talk to each other!”</p><p>Both of them shrugged. Willow crossed her arms, a smirk appearing on her face. “Honestly, I’m not surprised.”</p><p>“You’re not?” All three chorused.</p><p>Willow nodded. “Given how they defeated Grom with an entire impromptu dance sequence, the fact they work well together doing anything is no shocker.”</p><p>Both girls reacted accordingly, averting their eyes and faces turning red. Gus’ eyes widened in realization. “Oooh, now I get it.”</p><p>Willow sent him a wink.</p><p>After volleyball, Luz attempted to show the witches surfing. She had never actually done it back home, but used what little information she gathered from movies and TV. Suffice to say, it did not go as planned, but Gus appreciated the effort and said so as much. After surfing lessons turned into an afternoon swim, the four teenagers were beyond tired and headed back towards the Owl House, Eda yelling she would catch up later as she finalized her selections from the trashslug.</p><p>The four trudged through the door, Hooty gratefully opening up for them. Gus landed face first into the couch, Luz following suit. King, who was sleeping in the middle, squeaked as the added weight made his body bounce up. Both teens groaned into the cushions.</p><p>“I can’t move.” Luz moaned. “List be darned, I need a nap.”</p><p>“I second that.” Gus’ muffled voice responded.</p><p>The two witches standing let out yawns and stretched their arms.</p><p>“A nap sounds grand.” Amity agreed. She poked Luz’s motionless form. “Help me set up the sleeping bags.”</p><p>“Noooooo.” Luz whined.</p><p>“I’ll help.” Willow offered.</p><p>“Wait,” Luz reluctantly peeled herself off the couch. “You guys are the guests. I’ll do it.”</p><p>She dragged herself over to the duffel bags that her friends piled over in the corner of the living room. She grabbed two of the sacks and began to unroll them.</p><p>Luz looked over at the curled up demon. “King, will you go grab mine from my room?”</p><p>“Weh! Why me? I’m already in my prime napping position!”</p><p>She groaned. “Pleeeease. I don’t have the energy to go upstairs. I’ll give you tummy rubs.” King crossed his arms in defiance. “I’ll let you nap on my sleep cocoon.” Luz added knowingly.</p><p>King got up from the couch and marched over to the stairs. “Fine, but I get to be on the inside.”</p><p>Luz giggled. “Deal.”</p><p>King came down with Luz’s sleeping bag in his mouth just as she finished grabbing pillows. Everyone collectively sighed as their heads hit the pillows and they were out in minutes.</p><hr/><p>Luz woke up to the smell of food cooking, propped herself up on her arms, and looked over to the kitchen doorway. She looked around, noticing that everyone else was still sleeping. She quietly removed herself from her sleeping bag, making sure not to disturb King.</p><p>“Look who’s up.” Eda snickered as Luz tiptoed into the kitchen. The Owl Lady stood over a pot, stirring the contents with a wooden spoon.</p><p>Luz smiled sheepishly. “Hey, Eda. Guess we kinda overdid it with the beach.”</p><p>Eda snorted. “Ya think? When I came home, not even Hooty’s screech of a greeting woke you guys.”</p><p>Luz chuckled and headed over to the cupboards. She grabbed some bowls and started setting the table. “Need any help cooking?”</p><p>Eda waved her hand while the other one kept stirring. “Nah, just keep doing what you’re doing. I’m not used to cooking for so many, so dinner is gonna be real simple. Stew and bread.”</p><p>Luz licked her lips. “Sounds good to me. Thanks again for letting everyone stay over.”</p><p>“Ah, don’t mention it, kid. But if you animate my house again, Titan help you.”</p><p>Luz scoffed. “Come on, that was because of moonlight magic. Besides, moonlight conjurings only happen once a year, you know that.”</p><p>Once she finished with the bowls, Luz went to grab cups and spoons. Her mentor was quiet for a few moments before breaking the silence.</p><p>“So, you and the little Blight talk about your feelings yet?”</p><p>Luz dropped the remaining spoons onto the table with a clatter. She winced and looked over towards the living room, seeing if the noise woke anyone. When no one came into the kitchen, she narrowed her eyes at Eda.</p><p>“What? I’m just curious. I got a bet going with King and Hooty. Mama needs a new pair of shoes.”</p><p>Luz groaned as she dragged her hand down her face. “You would bet on my love life.”</p><p>Eda shot Luz finger guns, clicking her tongue. They heard footsteps approaching and both looked up. Gus came into the kitchen, rubbing sleep from his eyes.</p><p>“Man, I needed that.” He lifted his head and sniffed. “Something smells good.”</p><p>Luz gestured to the table, Gus taking a seat. She quietly walked into the living room to wake the other two witches. The scene in front of her caused her heart to melt. King, apparently missing Luz’s body warmth, had maneuvered his way over to Amity’s sleeping bag. The green-haired witch had fallen asleep on top of the bedroll, and was currently snuggling King close to her chest. Luz pulled her phone out from her back pocket and snapped a photo of the two. She hated to break up this adorable moment, so decided on waking Willow first. She tiptoed over to the plant witch and gently shook her shoulder.</p><p>Willow woke with a groan and rubbed her eyes, turning to Luz. “Wha-What’s going on?”</p><p>Luz brought a finger up to her lips and then pointed over to Amity and King. Willow felt for her glasses and put them on. She cooed softly. “That is the cutest thing I’ve seen.” She looked over to Luz. “You get a picture?”</p><p>“Oh, you know it.” The human showed the witch her phone, grinning madly. “I can’t tell who's cuter!” She gushed.</p><p>They inevitably had to wake the two for dinner. When they realized the position they were in, both screamed and jumped apart. King acted disgusted while Amity was just plain embarrassed. Luz dangled the photo she had taken of the two and soon a wrestle match ensued between the girls for her phone.</p><p>“Delete it!”</p><p>“Aw, but you’re both so cute!”</p><p>“Argh, human!”</p><p>“That’s me!” Luz chuckled as she tried to keep Amity at bay.</p><p>Willow cleared her throat, causing them to look over. She crossed her arms and tried to look scolding, but there was playfulness in her eyes. “Dinner?”</p><p>“Right.” Luz pocketed her phone. She went to get up, but realized there was a weight preventing her from doing so. “Um, Amity? Could you get off me?”</p><p>Amity removed herself as if Luz spontaneously caught on fire, which was a pretty accurate description of how her face felt. The four headed for the kitchen, Willow enjoying that the three of them couldn’t look at each other. Gus pivoted in his seat.</p><p>“What was all the shouting about?”</p><p>“Nothing!” The two girls and demon shouted.</p><p>Gus raised an eyebrow but remained silent.</p><hr/><p>Dinner was rambunctious with four teenagers, a demon, and two squabbling sisters. After eating the four retired to the living room while Eda, Lilith, and King went upstairs to bed.</p><p>The nap they had caused all of them to stay up late into the night, telling stories and playing games. They were currently playing a round of Truth or Scare, the demon realm’s version of Truth or Dare. The rules were basically the same, except…</p><p>“Get it off, get it off, get it off!” Willow screamed as a giant ladybug crawled on her shoulder.</p><p>Gus poofed away the illusion. “Should’ve chosen truth, Willow.” He looked over to his right. “Luz, you’re up.”</p><p>“Truth. I am not facing those cat-humans again.” She shuddered at the thought.</p><p>Gus was surprisingly good at this game. The questions he asked were thought provoking and often led to side discussions among the friends. Once he didn’t have the stress of a grade hanging over his head, Gus was very good at interviewing.</p><p>“What’s the best piece of advice you’ve been given?”</p><p>Luz hummed in thought and began drumming her fingers on her knee. “Oh, that’s a good one. Lemme think, uuuh…” Her face scrunched as she racked her brain. She lit up when an answer came to her. “When I first arrived here, Eda told me that if I waited around for something, like a prophecy, to tell me I was special, I’d die waiting. You gotta make your own greatness. After that, I started training to be a witch by not only following Eda’s teachings, but began researching extensively at the library.”</p><p>“Clearly it paid off. Your magic’s gotten incredible, Luz.” Gus complimented.</p><p>“Yeah,” Willow encouraged. “Your glyphs worked against the basilisk when our magic didn’t. And of course, who can overlook your face-off with Belos.”</p><p>“Honestly, your work ethic exceeds mine.” All three stared at Amity, who shied away from all eyes on her. “What?”</p><p>Luz wrapped her arms around Amity, who tensed up at the contact. “Aw, that's probably the biggest compliment you ever gave me!”</p><p>Amity tried to shove the girl away, but Luz held tight. “Luz, get off!”</p><p>“Okay, Amity, you’re the last one. Truth or scare?” Gus continued casually as Amity struggled with Luz.</p><p>“Truth.” Amity answered, finally prying the human off her. “Give me your worst.”</p><p>“Who would you kiss in this room?”</p><p>Amity’s mouth dropped and she glared at the boy. “Really? Everyone else got deep, meaningful questions and you give me that one?” She whisper shouted, not wanting to wake the Clawthorne sisters.</p><p>Gus shrugged, his tone taking on a false innocence. “I’m curious. Also, you have to answer because it’s my birthday.”</p><p>“Your birthday was on Thursday.” Amity deadpanned.</p><p>“You're avoiding the question.”</p><p>Amity growled as her face turned red. Her eyes darted around as she tried to buy time. “When you say kiss,”</p><p>“Lips.” He clarified with no hesitation.</p><p>Gus and Willow looked at Amity expectantly, the Blight realizing that the illusionist had found out as well. She groaned and dropped her face into her hands. That meant the only person left that didn’t know about her feelings was sitting right next to her.</p><p><em>Maybe I should just get this over with.</em> Amity thought to herself. <em>Ed and Em seem to think I have a chance. I just wish there wasn't an audience.</em></p><p>“Terrific.” She grumbled.</p><p>Amity scooched away from Luz, refusing to look at her. She opened her mouth to speak, when a large ball of light drifted into the living room. It suddenly burst, blinding the teens. They yelped at the onslaught of brightness, covering their eyes as best they could.</p><p>“Do you have any idea what time it is?” The Owl Lady’s voice grunted.</p><p>“Sorry, Eda.” Luz apologized in the direction she heard her mentor’s voice. She blinked away the remaining dots and came face to face with a very irritated witch.</p><p>“Bed. Now.” Eda tapped her staff to the ground, the four of them began glowing and were lifted into the air.</p><p>The bags unfurled themselves and each teen was shoved into their respective bedroll. Once settled, Eda made sure the zippers went all the way up, trapping them inside. She grunted and went back up the stairs.</p><p>“Guess that’s the end of the game.” Luz whispered. “Night, guys.”</p><p>“Night.” Three voices echoed quietly.</p><p>“Go to sleep!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I know, I know! Bear with me, it'll be worth it, I promise! ;)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Sleepover Pt. 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Gus is in for one more birthday surprise.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>;)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So, let me see if I got this right,” Gus interlaced his fingers, bringing his hands together. He pointed his index fingers towards Willow, who sat across from him. “Both of them told you that they have feelings for the other?”</p><p>“Mhm.”</p><p>“But, neither one of them wanna tell the other, because they’re both scared that...the other doesn’t feel the same way?”</p><p>“Yeeep.”</p><p>Gus moaned and started to massage his temples.</p><p>“Welcome to my life for the past two months. Headaches and internal screams are to be expected.”</p><p>The witchling crossed his arms and leaned forward on the table. “Dang, is this what it means to be a teenager? I’m not sure I’m into it.”</p><p>The bespectacled girl laughed. “Nah, this is just because we’re friends with two oblivious dorks.”</p><p>Gus and Willow sat at the kitchen table, taking in the quiet of the morning. They seemed to be the only two awake, with Luz and Amity asleep in the living room and no sound of movement coming from upstairs.</p><p>Willow cupped her mug of tea and took a sip before sighing. “You have no idea how good it feels to finally be able to talk to someone about this.”</p><p>Gus shook his head in disbelief. “I can’t believe it took me this long. Why didn’t you say anything?”</p><p>She shrugged her shoulders. “They’re not my feelings, it’s not my place to tell. Besides, I knew eventually you would get there. Amity is <em>not</em> subtle.”</p><p>He brought a finger to his chin. “You know, in hindsight, I really should’ve realized when she outright said she loved that Luz can be so stupid.”</p><p>“Eh, you were a kid then. Now you’re older, wiser.” She teased.</p><p>The illusionist rolled his eyes. “In all seriousness, what’s the plan?”</p><p>Willow arched an eyebrow, her tone wary. “Plan?”</p><p>“You know, to get them to admit their feelings for each other.”</p><p>“Oh no, you are not pulling a Luz on them, Gus. No schemes, no plots, no ruses, and <em>no</em> <em>shenanigans</em>.”</p><p>“B-But-”</p><p>Willow leaned forward and clapped a hand over his mouth. “No.” She said with finality.</p><p>Gus harrumphed and leaned back in his chair, sliding down in his seat. “Fiiiine.”</p><p>Satisfied, Willow went back to her tea.</p><p>Luz ended up being the next one awake. She greeted the two witches at the table before opening the cabinets and rummaging through them. She found what she was looking for and held it up triumphantly with a flourish. “A-ha! Gotcha.”</p><p>She placed the pan on the small burner Eda kept out on the table, walking over to the fridge next. She grabbed a handful of eggs and began cracking them over the pan. She looked over to her two friends.</p><p>“How do you like your eggs?”</p><p>“Scrambled.” Both answered in unison.</p><p>Luz nodded and returned to her work. Willow got up from her seat, joining her at her side. “Want any help?”</p><p>Luz shook her head and waved Willow away. “Course not, you’re a guest. Besides, I feel like I owe Eda after waking her up last night.”</p><p>Willow placed a hand on her hip. “Guest or not, I can’t just sit here while you make breakfast for seven people. Come on, let me help.”</p><p>Luz thought it over and eventually agreed. Gus and Willow started making pancake batter, grabbing a large mixing bowl. Once the eggs were done, Luz placed them to the side and started pouring the batter they prepared into the rinsed out pan. The clatter of cookware finally woke the last member of their group. Amity shuffled into the kitchen, letting out a giant yawn.</p><p>“Morning.” She mumbled sleepily.</p><p>“Morning!” All three greeted cheerfully.</p><p>Amity rubbed away the sleep from her eyes. “I can’t believe I slept in. I’m usually the first one up in my house.”</p><p>Luz shrugged as she expertly flipped a pancake from the skillet. “We did stay up pretty late playing that game.”</p><p>Amity blushed at the reminder. “Right.”</p><p>Gus went to speak, but Willow elbowed his side. He shot her a scowl in annoyance. She simply pointed over to Amity, telling him to just watch.</p><p>The witch rubbed her arm and looked over at Luz, whose head was down, focusing on the batter cooking. “Hey, Luz?”</p><p>The human hummed in acknowledgement, her concentration resolute on the pastry. Amity was secretly glad she was staring at the pancake and not her. Her cheeks darkened.</p><p>“Do you think - maybe - we could talk? Alone?”</p><p>Luz finally looked up. Her eyes were wide and a blush tinted her cheeks. “Um, s-sure. Iiiis something wrong?”</p><p>Amity immediately began waving her hands. “No! No no, it’s nothing bad. Well, that’s not my intention at least.”</p><p>Luz whistled out a long note, cocking her head to the side. “Y-Yeah, o-okay. Um...when?”</p><p>Amity shrugged. “I guess later. I don’t wanna ruin Gus’ birthday.”</p><p>Luz widened her eyes in shock. “Ruin? I thought it wasn’t anything bad.”</p><p>“It’s not, I just don’t wanna take away any attention from him. This is his day.”</p><p>“My birthday was Thursday.” Gus interjected.</p><p>The two whipped their heads towards the other two in the kitchen, seemingly forgetting they were there.</p><p>Amity coughed into her fist. “R-Right. Just, later, okay?”</p><p>Luz could only nod, concern on her face. The faint smell of something burning caught her attention and she looked down at the pan.</p><p>“Oh shit!”</p><hr/><p>“Hey, Eda! Where’s the you-know-what?” Luz yelled upstairs after checking all the closets on the first floor.</p><p>Amity walked up next to her and looked up as well, waiting to hear the Owl Lady’s response. Gus and Willow sat on the couch, watching Luz for the past ten minutes run around the house looking for a specific unknown item.</p><p>“What?” Her mentor’s voice traveled down to the two.</p><p>“Gus’ surprise! Where’d you put it?”</p><p>“Uuuh, which one, kid? You’re gonna have to be more specific!”</p><p>“Oh for the love of-” Amity muttered, drawing a large spell circle in the space between her and Luz.</p><p>Eda appeared in a puff of smoke, a toothbrush hanging from her mouth and a comb stuck in her unruly hair. She narrowed her eyes at the Blight.</p><p>“Excuse you, I could’ve been showering.” She snorted with amusement. “Now <em>that</em> would’ve scarred you.”</p><p>They both shuddered at the thought. Eda nodded in satisfaction and then turned to Luz. “Kid, you had an entire list of surprises for the little dweebus. Which one are you referring to?”</p><p>Luz leaned in close and brought a hand to the side of her mouth. “The piñata.” She whispered.</p><p>Eda thought it over for a moment. “I think I put it in the shed. You said it gets hung up in a tree, so I moved it outside.”</p><p>“Thanks, Eda!” Luz jogged towards the kitchen and out the back door.</p><p>The three teens followed her outside and looked over to the side of the house. An old wooden door was open and shuffling could be heard from inside. Amity started to head over, but stopped when she didn’t hear footsteps behind her. She turned her head.</p><p>“Something wrong?” She asked the two.</p><p>Willow shook her head and pointed over to a tree. “We’re just gonna head over there, don’t wanna ruin the surprise and all.”</p><p>“Oh, right. Duh.” Amity muttered to herself. She pivoted and continued over towards the shed.</p><p>She poked her head inside and found Luz balancing precariously on a ladder, reaching for a giant, colorful star-shaped item with tassels on the end of each point. Her foot slipped and Amity rushed in.</p><p>“Luz!”</p><p>Luz grabbed the side of the ladder and caught herself, stopping her fall. “Phew.”</p><p>“Are you okay?”</p><p>Luz waved a hand. “I’m good. Hey, if I push this down, will you catch it for me?”</p><p>Amity nodded as Luz stretched her body as far as it could go. Her fingers brushed the tassels and she started inching the item towards the edge, until gravity took over and it came toppling down. Amity caught the thing with ease, surprised by how light it was given its size. She noticed a hole on top and looked inside, finding it to be hollow. She opened her mouth to speak when they heard the door slam shut. Both girls whipped their heads to the entrance, Luz climbing down a few steps before jumping off the ladder. She ran over and pulled on the handle with all her strength.</p><p>“It won’t open!” She shouted.</p><p>“What?!” Amity shrieked.</p><p>“It, won’t, open!” Luz enunciated, struggling.</p><p>Amity grabbed the handle to help, both girls giving it all they got. The door didn’t budge.</p><p>"Is it a push?" Amity asked frantically.</p><p>"No, it's definitely a pull!"</p><p>Just when they were about to call for help, Gus’ voice shouted from the other side. “You two need to talk!”</p><p>They both gasped when they realized they were trapped in here <em>intentionally</em>.</p><p>“Augustus, get us out of here!” Amity screeched, baring her teeth.</p><p>“I tried to stop him.” Willow’s voice called apologetically.</p><p>Luz grunted and glared at the door. “Gus, come on! This isn’t funny!”</p><p>“Good, because I’m not joking!” He retaliated.</p><p>Both girls remained silent after his remark. Noticing he had their attention, he continued speaking. “Ever since breakfast there’s been...an awkward vibe. If we’re gonna go back to normal, you two need to talk.”</p><p>Amity and Luz looked at each other and then immediately averted their eyes, their faces heating up.</p><p>Gus cleared his throat. “Uh, guys? I can’t see if you’re nodding your heads or not.”</p><p>Luz let out a deep breath. “Yeah, we heard you." She grumbled. She looked around and groaned, resigning herself to the situation. "Fine, you win.”</p><p>She released her grip on the handle and walked over towards the other side of the shed. She slid down the wall, folded her legs, looked up at Amity, and patted the spot next to her. Amity sighed in defeat and joined her.</p><p>Luz’s heart was racing, but she tried to smile reassuringly. “Welp, you heard him. What’s going on, Amity?”</p><p>The witch sucked in a breath, her thoughts racing. It took a few moments for her to formulate a sentence in her head.</p><p>Luz remained silent, patiently waiting for the girl to speak. She didn’t wanna rush her, but her brain was reeling from the uncertainty. She started to shake her leg in an attempt to get her nerves out.</p><p>When Amity sighed, time seemed to stop. “Remember the conversation we had back at our hideout?”</p><p>Luz tilted her head. “Which one?”</p><p>Amity chuckled. “Fair point.”</p><p>Ever since Luz had her breakdown there, the library became a sort of safe space for the two of them. They hung out there frequently and when one of them was feeling particularly bad that day, they would meet and vent out their frustrations. Sometimes the conversations would lead to tears or was just one of them shouting while the other listened. That was actually how Luz was able to find her on the day Amity was referring to.</p><p>“The one we had after you were avoiding me.” She clarified.</p><p>“Right.” Luz rubbed her head, her face guilty. “Yeah, I do.”</p><p>Amity hummed and continued. “Well, I mentioned that I recently found out I liked girls,” She paused, summoning up her courage. “She’s the same person I wanted to ask to Grom.”</p><p>“I had an inkling that was the case,” Luz commented. “So, who’s the lucky girl?”</p><p>Amity took a deep breath, bracing herself. She made it this far, there was no turning back. “You.”</p><p>Luz choked on a breath. Her heart stopped and in her head, the sound of a record scratching echoed. Her eyes were blown as she processed this information.</p><p>Amity, nervous at first, became increasingly concerned when she didn’t respond. She waved a hand in front of the shocked girl's face. “Uh, Luz?”</p><p>Luz continued to stare blankly ahead. Amity snapped her fingers.</p><p>“Luz.” She said with more conviction.</p><p>Luz’s eyes finally moved, glancing over at the girl next to her. Her mouth opened, but no sound came out. Amity fiddled her fingers and looked away, her gaze drifting to the floor. Once her feelings were out, it felt as if a huge weight had been lifted, and she couldn’t seem to stop the stream of words that came out.</p><p>“Look, Ed and Em were convinced that you were sending me signals, but if they were wrong; and they have been, <em>so</em> <em>many</em> <em>times</em>; I just hope we can still be friends because I really don’t wanna lose you and-”</p><p>Her rant was halted when Luz pressed a kiss to her cheek. Amity tensed up, despite this being possibly the best moment of her life. Luz noticed and pulled back slowly, her cheeks matching the shade of Amity’s.</p><p>“Sorry, was that okay?” She asked nervously.</p><p>Amity rushed to ease her. “Y-Yes. Titan, yes. It just - caught me off guard.”</p><p>Luz giggled. “That was kinda the point.”</p><p>They both finally looked at each other for more than a few seconds. Their smiles widened and soon both were laughing hysterically. Luz’s eyes started to water as she held her stomach while Amity laughed harder until there was no sound coming out. They both caught their breaths, letting out deep sighs, the tension and all their bottled up nerves releasing along with them.</p><p>“Oh, it feels so good to finally get that out.” Luz wheezed.</p><p>Amity nodded. “Agreed. I think I gave myself knots with how tense I’ve been.”</p><p>They glanced at each other and blushed, no longer from embarrassment, but from giddiness and the warmth that filled them.</p><p>“So, what do we do now?” Luz asked, placing her hand over the witch’s and squeezing.</p><p>Amity’s face turned thoughtful, her eyebrows scrunching together. “You know, I’m not sure. I spent so much time thinking about this moment and all the ways it could go, I never considered what happens after.”</p><p>Luz waggled her eyebrows. “You really are soft, Blight.”</p><p>Her face darkened, but she scoffed and gave her a playful shove. “In your dreams, Noceda.”</p><p>“That’s what I’m counting on!” Luz beamed.</p><p>She placed a hand on the witchling’s cheek and paused, giving her a chance to back out. Amity brought her hand over Luz’s and that’s all the human needed to lean in and press her lips to hers. Amity returned it and felt Luz smile against her lips.</p><hr/><p>Gus leaned against the door, arms crossed as he conversed with Willow.</p><p>“You never said no meddling.” He smiled smugly.</p><p>Willow glared at him. “You’re so lucky we’re celebrating your birthday.”</p><p>Gus went to respond, but a yelp came out instead as the door opened and he fell backwards. He looked up at the two girls glaring down at him.</p><p>“H-Hey, guys. Sooo, how’d it go?” He asked sheepishly.</p><p>They held up the act a while longer before breaking and giggling. Gus got up from the ground as they joined hands and smiled softly at each other.</p><p>“We’re good.” Luz replied before kissing Amity’s cheek and then letting go of her hand to grab the piñata.</p><p>Gus’ mouth dropped in shock before his face split into a wide grin. “My plan worked? My plan worked!” He held up his arms in victory.</p><p>“Finally!” Willow cried out in relief.</p><p>“Hooty hoot, I win the bet!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Aaaaaand the long awaited chapter is finally up! I know I originally started this story with the intention of it being just a bunch of collected one-shots, but damn did it get away from me in the best possible way. Thank you so much for reading and sticking with it! Even though I already did a holiday fic back in November the holiday spirit is REALLY getting to me so there is a high chance I will be doing another Christmas fic, so you can look forward to that. Till then, take care!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>